


Hals über Kopf

by Velence



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach seinem Ausbruch aus Oz sucht Chris seinen Ex-Lover Toby auf, der sich in seinem Leben ohne ihn eingerichtet hat. Die alte Leidenschaft flammt wieder auf, aber an eine gemeinsame Zukunft ist nicht zu denken, erst recht nicht mit FBI-Agent Taylor an Chris' Fersen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draußen

**Author's Note:**

> Der kreativen Freiheit ist es zu verdanken, dass Harrison Beecher trotz seines Ablebens in der 6. Staffel noch lebt.

Keller war draußen. Ausgebrochen. FBI-Agent Pierce Taylor hatte Toby mit zwei uniformierten Beamten persönlich besucht, um ihn über die Neuigkeit zu informieren – und um ihn nach Hause zu begleiten und es nach dem Flüchtling zu durchsuchen. Toby hatte ihm erlaubt, jeden Raum einzeln zu durchkämmen, schließlich war Chris Keller nicht da. Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hatte Taylor ihn ermahnt, sich zu melden, falls Chris bei ihm auftauchen sollte und erinnerte ihn an die Gefängniskarte beim Monopoly.

Danach schlief Toby zwei Nächte unruhig, erwachte jedes Mal verschwitzt von einem Alptraum. Seine Augen sprangen auf. Er saß aufrecht japsend im Bett mit einem bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge und krampfte vor Ekel mit zusammengepressten Augen. Zitternd atmete er durch und versuchte den Würgereiz zu kontrollieren, bevor er aufstand und duschte.

Er hatte es noch nicht ganz aufgenommen, dass er frei war. Frei. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, es würde sich besser anfühlen.

Irgendwo war Oz immer noch in ihm.

Toby wollte nicht zurück ins Gefängnis. Nicht in die Oswald State Correctional Facility, besser bekannt als Oz. Anfangs hatte er Chris noch regelmäßig besucht, aus Tagen wurden Wochen, wurden Monate und schließlich kam er gar nicht mehr. Toby hatte Chris verziehen, dass er versucht, ihn zu überreden, seine Bewährung zu gefährden. In einem Anflug von Selbstlosigkeit hatte Chris beim letzten Treffen angeschnauzt, nicht wiederzukommen, nur um es später zu bereuen.

Nicht dass Toby Chris nicht mehr liebte, aber er war Realist. Keller saß bis ans Ende seines Lebens ein.

Zusammen mit seiner Tochter wohnte Toby nur zwei Straßen von seinen Eltern entfernt in einem Haus mit kleinem Garten. Es hatte ihn einige Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, dass sie Holly in Tobys Obhut überließen. Nach der Schule ging sie weiterhin zu seiner Mutter Victoria, während er in der Kanzlei seines Vaters Harrison arbeitete. Sein jüngster Sohn Harry, der sich Gefängnisbesuchen verweigert hatte, hatte sich völlig von Toby entfremdet. Erst war er noch zu klein gewesen, später kannte er nur ein Leben ohne seinen Vater. Bei Tobys Schwiegereltern verbrachte er eine glückliche Kindheit – die einzige Tatsache, die Toby beruhigte.

Toby war kaum aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, da machte seine Tochter ihm deutlich, dass sie schon ein großes Mädchen war. Schmerzlich stellte er mit jedem Tag fest, wie viel er verpasst hatte und genoss jede Sekunde, die er mit ihr verbringen konnte. Sie hatten sich schnell im Alltag eingespielt.

„Vergiss dein Essen nicht.“ Toby wollte die Lunchbox in ihren Rucksack stecken, als diese ihm entrissen wurde.

„Dad“ schnaubte Holly, als wäre seine Hilfe eine grobe Verletzung ihrer Privatsphäre, und stopfte die Box wüst in eine Lücke in ihren Rucksack. 

„Beeil dich bitte. Wir sind schon spät dran.“ Toby stellte das Geschirr, das sie zum Frühstück benutzt hatten, auf die Spüle. Für mehr war keine Zeit.

Toby schloss die Schnalle seiner Ledertasche, die auf dem hohen Barhocker lag, als seine Tochter wie angewurzelt am Küchentresen zum Stehen kam.

„Dad, wer ist das?“, fragte Holly.

Toby sah zu ihr und folgte dann ihrem Blick durch die große Fensterfront nach draußen auf die Terrasse und den spärlich von Laubbäumen gesäumten Garten. Augenblicklich erkannte er Chris, der mit einem wachsenden Grinsen und großen Schritten auf die Küchentür zukam. Ihn jetzt wirklich und wahrhaftig hinter seinem Haus zu sehen, war surreal, ein richtiger Schock.

Chris trug einen Sweater, ausgewaschene Jeans, enganliegend wie eine zweite Haut, und darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke. Groß, dunkel und gutaussehend wurden ihm nicht gerecht, es war das mysteriöse Grinsen und die tief blauen, stechenden Augen, die Bewunderer dazu brachten, ihm hinterher zu sehen – und er wusste um jeden Blick, den er auslöste.

„Zieh deine Jacke an“, sagte Toby und scheuchte seine Tochter in den Flur.

„Dad“, jammerte Holly und tat aber, wie ihr gesagt wurde, jedoch nicht ohne den Fremden zu mustern.

Toby öffnete die Terrassentür halb und versicherte sich noch einmal, dass Holly außer Sichtweite war. Chris schlängelte sich durch den Türspalt und sah Toby mit einem breiten Grinsen an. 

Chris hatte ihn in einem klaren Moment gewarnt, nie wieder zurückzublicken, ein neues Leben draußen anzufangen und ihn zurückzulassen. Er hatte ihm seine Eifersucht wie das Gift einer Schlange entgegen gespeit. Ohne Umschweife hatte er in seiner vulgären, direkten Art gefragt, ob Toby die Lehrerin seiner Tochter, von der er erzählt hatte, ficken würde. Natürlich hatte Toby versucht zu leben, auch wenn sein Herz immer noch für Chris schlug. Achtundachtzig Jahre Strafe waren zu viel für ein Leben, selbst die fünfzig Jahre, nach denen Keller eine Chance auf Bewährung hatte, waren eine unmögliche Wartezeit.

„Was? Bekomme ich keinen Begrüßungskuss?“, fragte Chris.

Toby war völlig erstarrt, hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem Herz, das einen Purzelbaum gemacht hatte, als er Chris über den Rasen hatte kommen sehen, und das nun bis in seinen Hals pochte, dem Wissen, dass er sein jetziges Leben aufs Spiel setzte, wenn er Chris gewähren ließ.

„Chris...“ Toby streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus, legte sie mit einigem Zögern auf Chris’ Schultern, bevor der ihn in eine harte Umarmung zog, seinen Kopf seitlich gegen die rauen Bartstoppeln drückte, die Augen schloss und seinen Geruch einatmete. Toby fühlte Chris’ Hand an seiner Taille, die andere streichelte über seinen Hinterkopf, krauste die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken. Als sie sich nur wenig von einander lösten, ging es nahtlos in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss über, Arme um ihre Körper geschlungen wie Kraken, die Lippen, die gegeneinander prallten und einen Schauer über den ganzen Rücken und Blut in die Leistengegend jagten. Ihre Münder gingen auf und schlossen sich übereinander.

Hollys Stimme vom Flur sorgte dafür, dass Toby Chris mit geröteten Lippen von sich schob. „Ich muss los...“ 

„Dann geh.“ Aber Chris presste sich nur wieder näher an Toby, seine Lippen berührten Tobys Mund kaum. Chris tat, was er am besten konnte. Bescherte ihm Herzflattern und spielte parallel sein Spiel mit ihm.

„Ich muss Holly wegbringen“, wiederholte Toby und schob ihn von sich. Chris zog plötzlich scharf Luft durch die Lippen ein und ließ seine Hand reflexartig an seinen Bauch fassen; dahin, wo Toby ihn berührt hatte. 

„Was? Was ist passiert?“, fragte Toby. Er schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und hob Chris’ Sweater an, darunter zeigte sich eine Wunde abgedichtet mit einem blutigen Stofffetzen und silbernen Klebeband. „Scheiße.“

„Nur ein Streifschuss. Die Säcke können nicht schießen.“

„Dein Glück. Du könntest dir eine verdammte Blutvergiftung zuziehen!“

„Dad?“ Holly stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihren Vater und den fremden Mann.

„Holly, ich komme“, rief Toby. Er hielt sie mit einer stoppenden Geste zurück, dann wandte er sich Chris zu. „Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich bin bald wieder da. Nicht bewegen, verstanden?“ 

„Was immer du willst.“ Chris grinste. Hollys neugierigen Blick quittierte er mit einem Zwinkern. Als Toby ihn wütend ansah, hob er entwaffnend die Hände.

Im Flur verharrte Toby kurz und drückte seinen Handrücken gegen den Mund, um sich zu sammeln. Bevor Holly ihn weiter mit Fragen löchern konnte, schob er sie nach draußen. 

~~~

Eine viertel Stunde später kam er zurück, nur um die Küche leer vorzufinden. „Keller? Keller!“, rief er, erst besorgt, dann wütend. Fünfzehn Minuten waren nicht besonders viel, um einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Toby hatte Chris bisher nicht verraten und verkauft und wollte auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen, aber Agent Taylor brauchte nur an seiner Tür zu klopfen und seine Bewährung hatte sich erledigt. 

Toby musste Chris davon überzeugen, sich zu stellen – oder ihm zur Flucht verhelfen. Das schienen zumindest die beiden einigermaßen logischen Konsequenzen, die er in der kurzen Zeit hatte ziehen können.

Nachdem er das Erdgeschoss durchsucht hatte, fand er Chris im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett sitzend, wie er über die Bettwäsche strich.

„Schöne Bettwäsche. Hast du hier schon jemanden gefickt? Hollys Lehrerin? Wie hieß sie noch?“

„Du solltest dich nicht von der Stelle bewegen“, ignorierte er Chris’ indiskrete Frage.

Chris öffnete unschuldig seine Arme. „Ich bin hier. Ganz dein.“ Er streckte sich nach Tobys Hand aus, der sich dem Kontakt entzog. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Toby“, säuselte er. „Weißt du, wie lange wir uns nicht geküsst haben? Das ist das einzige, woran ich denke konnte. Dich zu küssen und zu küssen und...“ Chris lächelte sein Megawattgrinsen und versuchte abermals, ihn zu berühren.

„Warte hier“, erklärte Toby genervt. Er verschwand im Bad und kam mit Verbandszeug zurück. Chris zog mehr als bereitwillig den Sweater und das Muscle-Shirt über den Kopf und entblößte seinen nackten Oberkörper. Toby versuchte sein Bestes, ihn zu ignorieren. 

„Heb den Arm“, bat er. Toby kniete auf Bauchnabelhöhe und löste vorsichtig den provisorischen Verband. Die Schusswunde sah unter diesen Umständen gut aus, keine Entzündung, keine Blutung. „Du hattest mehr Glück als Verstand.“ Er tupfte die Wundränder des Streifschusses ab, während es Chris nicht unterlassen konnte, durch seine Haare durch streichen.

„Oh fuck, es ist so schön, dich wieder zusehen, deine Stimme zu hören, dein Gesicht zu sehen, dich berühren zu können.“

„Wie bist du rausgekommen?“ Agent Taylor hatte ihn bereits ins Bild gesetzt, aber Toby wollte und konnte sich nicht weiter Chris’ Schmeicheleien anhören. Chris war wie der erste Martini, dem immer mehr und mehr folgten.

Chris grinste augenfällig. „Hab eine schwere Krankheit vorgetäuscht. Dr. Nathan hat mich zur Untersuchung in ein Krankenhaus bringen lassen, was ich zur Flucht genutzt habe.“ Er schnaubte einen Lacher. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Bibliothek doch mal zu etwas gut ist.“ Wenn es um raffinierte Pläne ging, war Chris Keller ein meisterhafter Stratege, der Ryan O’Reily in nichts nachstand.

„Halt fest.“ Toby ließ ihn die frische Mullbinde über seiner Wunde festhalten, damit er die Seiten mit Klebepflaster befestigen konnte. Toby strich ein paar Mal mehr als nötig darüber, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Verband nicht verrutschte. Er genoss es, Chris’ Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach.

„Fertig.“ Toby begegnete seinem Blick.

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Toby“, gab Chris ehrlich zu. Er strich mit zwei Fingern zärtlich über Tobys Wange, der es diesmal zuließ. „Du siehst gut aus. Muss die Freiheit sein.“

„Du kannst nicht bleiben.“ Toby bemühte sich, unbeteiligt zu klingen. „Jeder Idiot weiß, dass du früher oder später hier aufkreuzt. Du musst gehen. Wenn dich jemand gesehen hat, bin ich am Arsch. Stell dich, Chris!“

„Niemand hat mich bemerkt“, versicherte Chris.

„Agent Taylor war in der Kanzlei und hier. Er ist nicht dumm. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“

Chris stellte sich vor ihn, ihre Körper nicht weit auseinander, und legte er eine Hand auf Tobys Hüfte. „Du und ich... wir verschwinden, tauchen unter, besorgen uns neue Identitäten und fangen ein neues Leben an. Ich eröffne einen Waschsalon, während du Zuhause bleibst. Mit deiner Tochter.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Chris, nein. Das funktioniert nicht...“ Toby schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst dich stellen, Chris.“

„Fuck, Toby, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Willst du mich unbedingt hinter Gittern sehen?“ Chris strich sich über die kurzen Haare. „Ich gehe nicht zurück, nicht freiwillig. Vergiss es!“ 

„Willst du, dass ich wieder nach Oz komme?“, grollte Toby wütend und fügte ruhiger hinzu: „Ich helfe dir. Ich kenne ein paar gute Anwälte und alle heißen Beecher.“

„Sie werden dich genauso wie mich nach Oz schicken! Die machen kurzen Prozess.“

„Nicht wenn du dich freiwillig stellst!“ Toby schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf. „Ich habe meine Tochter. Sie braucht ihren Vater. Ich kann nicht einfach mit dir durchbrennen, nur weil du es dir so schön ausgemalt hast.“

„Ich brauche dich auch!“ Chris nahm Tobys Hand in seine Hände. Mit seinen Berührungen versuchte er ihn einzulullen. Seine Anziehungskraft war die eines schwarzen Lochs. Je näher Toby ihm kam, desto weniger konnte er sich ihm entziehen. Chris konnte einem das Gefühl vermitteln, der einzige und wichtigste Mensch auf Erden zu sein. Diese Aufmerksamkeit war umwerfend, schmeichelhaft und wickelte jeden in seinen Kokon aus Charme ein. 

Toby wich seinem Blick aus. Er musste sich von ihm losmachen, um klar denken zu können. „Ich muss...“ Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr merkte er, dass er schon längst unterwegs hätte sein müssen. „Ich muss los. Wir reden heute Abend. Nimm dir, was du willst, aus dem Kühlschrank, schau fern, nimm eine Dusche oder schlaf eine Runde, nur lass dich nirgends blicken.“ Toby sah ihn strafend an, um deutlich zu machen, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Kein Problem.“

Auf halbem Weg drehte er sich noch einmal im Flur um und warf Chris einen scharfen Blick. Dieser ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich, wie er dort stand. Toby wollte ihn nicht ermutigen und verließ ohne weiteren Gruß das Haus.


	2. Juckreiz

Am Nachmittag wurde FBI-Agent Pierce Taylor zu ihm durchgestellt, als hätte er den richtigen Riecher. Möglicherweise hatte er sogar Leute auf ihn angesetzt, aber Toby hielt sich für so paranoid, dass er sie hätte bemerken müssen. Taylor erkundigte sich kurz nach Beechers Tochter Holly, bevor er ohne weitere Umschweife auf Chris’ Flucht zu sprechen kam. „Sie haben schon von ihm gehört?“, fragte Taylor nonchalant wie nebensächlich, was Toby verneinte. 

Er hatte versucht, sich einen Schlachtplan zu Recht zu legen, sich Antworten, glaubwürdige Antworten auf die Fragen der Polizei auszudenken. Es war bereits ein Fehler gewesen, Chris überhaupt ins Haus zu lassen, aber sein Herz (und sein Schwanz) hatten nichts Vernünftiges, nichts Rationales im Sinn. Wenn er mit Chris zusammen war, drehte sich alles um 180, 360 Grad, aus Hass wird Liebe, etwas Unverzeihliches wird vergeben und umgekehrt. 

„Christopher Keller wird mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen, Tobias“, erklärte der FBI-Agent und betonte vertraulich Tobys Vornamen.

„Haben Sie schon alle ehemaligen Komplizen durchtelefoniert?“ Toby kannte außer Ronnie Barlog niemanden, mit dem Chris draußen zusammen gearbeitet hatte, aber es gab mit Sicherheit ein paar Menschen, bei denen er Unterschlupf finden konnte. Und selbst wenn nicht, hätte Chris keine Probleme, sich von jemandem für eine Nacht aufgabeln zu lassen. Irgendwo musste ihm jemand mit Kleidung und dem kümmerlichen Verband geholfen haben.

„Sie sind meine heißeste Spur.“

„Was ist mit seinen Exfrauen? Bonnie? Sie hat ihn immerhin zweimal geheiratet. Bonnie war immer die Beste, hat Chris gesagt.“

Taylor blieb ruhig, obwohl ihn Toby offensichtlich in eine andere Richtung losten wollte. „Sie und Keller hatten eine intime Beziehung, auch wenn diese nun schon einige Zeit zurückliegt. Ich bin über alles, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist, im Bilde. Er wird an Ihre Tür klopfen“, sagte er überzeugt. 

„Sie kennen ihn nicht so gut wie ich“, widersprach Toby barsch. „Chris hat mich vergessen und sich längst jemand Neues zum Ficken gesucht. Er ist nicht der Mann, der ein Angebot ablehnt. Chris zieht mit seinem Charisma Motten wie das Licht an.“ 

„Ich weiß, wozu er fähig ist. Wissen Sie das auch? Die Morde von Mark Carachi, Byam Lewis und Bryce Tibbets sind immer noch ungeklärt. Sie sind grausam gestorben. Keller hat diese drei jungen Männer vergewaltigt, gefoltert und getötet.“

„Sie haben keinen Beweis...“

„Ich muss Ihnen nicht erzählen, was er Ihnen angetan hat“, sagte Taylor und machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Sie sind blond, gutaussehend, gebildet. Aus einer gut situierten Familie. Sie sind sein Typ, genau wie seine Opfer.“

Toby schnaubte. „Er hat mich weder vergewaltigt noch gefoltert. Und falls es Ihnen entgangen ist: Ich lebe. Es mag Sie erstaunen, aber Chris Keller hat mir sogar das Leben gerettet.“ 

„Ich habe eine Frage für Sie: Was passiert, wenn Keller genug von Ihnen hat? Was ist, wenn Sie nicht tun, was er will? Was-?“

„Das würde er nie tun!“ Unbemerkt war Toby lauter geworden und brüllte nun ins Telefon. Zum Glück war seine Bürotür geschlossen, doch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hörte man ihn auf dem Flur, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. 

„Denken Sie darüber nach.“ Taylor verabschiedete sich mit gesäten Zweifeln und ließ einen erzürnten Toby zurück. Wenn einer wusste, wozu Chris fähig war, dann Toby; er hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren.

~~~

Als er am Abend von der Arbeit kam, hielt er zuerst bei seinem Haus, um nach Chris zu sehen, bevor er Holly bei seinen Eltern abholte. Toby fand ihn oben in seinem Schlafzimmer. Chris schlief tief und fest bis zum Bauchnabel zugedeckt auf seiner gesunden Seite. Er hatte einen Arm unter das Kopfkissen geschoben, während der andere ein Kissen umschloss. Chris war groß, nicht zu groß und hatte einen tollen Körper. Toby hatte lange genug mit und neben ihm trainiert. Er konnte nicht umhin, seinen nackten Oberkörper zu bewundern.

Seit seinem Ausbruch hatte Chris kaum ein Auge zugetan und die Müdigkeit war wie eine Lawine über ihn eingebrochen, sobald er sich entspannen konnte. Er sah aus wie jemand, der es sich überall gemütlich machen konnte. Toby beneidete ihn darum. Er hatte Monate gebraucht, um Oz aus seinem Alltag zu verbannen und einfach nur mal auf der Couch zu sitzen, ohne in ruhigen Momenten gedanklich zurück ins Gefängnis zu driften. 

Seine Eltern gaben ihr Bestes, ihn abzulenken und tatsächlich waren die Essen mit der Familie, Sportsendungen im TV mit Angus und die Wochenendausflüge mit Holly Lichtpunkte in seinem Leben, die er zu schätzen wusste. Mit den Anfeindungen und Tuscheleien hinter seinem Rücken kam er zurecht. Seine sogenannten Freunde hatten sich schon im ersten Jahr in Oz verabschiedet, die Übriggeblieben konnte Toby an einer Hand abzählen. Umso dankbarer war er für die Unterstützung seiner Familie, die hinter ihm stand.

Teenager konnten brutal sein. Er hoffte, dass Holly stark genug war, um mit den Gerüchten und Hänseleien in der Schule fertig zu werden. Sie redete nicht gern darüber. Wenn ihn das Zusammenleben mit einem Teenager etwas gelehrt hatte, dann die verschiedenen Arten von Schweigen zu deuten. Er war nicht immer gut darin, aber er wurde besser. Tobys Eltern hatten sich darum gekümmert, dass Holly regelmäßig zu einem Therapeuten ging, nachdem sie gekidnappt worden war. Manchmal erwähnte sie ihren toten Bruder Gary in einem Nebensatz, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

Toby würde ihr nicht noch mal antun, ihren Vater an Oz zu verlieren. Der vernünftige Teil von Toby wusste, dass mit der alten Leidenschaft auch der Krieg zwischen ihnen, ihm und Chris, wieder aufflammen würde – und praktisch jeder konnte ins Kreuzfeuer geraten.

Aber mit Chris in seiner Nähe fühlte sich Toby wie ein hormongesteuerte Teenager. Alles, was er wollte, war Chris, der ihn ansah wie im Waschraum, wie in ihrer Zelle an Neujahr, wie bei ihrem Abschied. Es wurde nie langweilig. Etwas, das Chris liebte. 

Er schloss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer leise und ließ ihn schlafen. 

Toby verbannte jeden Gedanken an Chris, die ihn mindestens einen halben Tag Arbeit gekostet hatten, und holte seine Tochter ab. Später machte er etwas zu essen und ließ eine Portion für Chris zurück. 

Mit einem Tablett ging Toby ins Schlafzimmer. Chris war wach, lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen im Bett und starrte an die Decke. 

„Wir haben dir etwas übriggelassen“, sagte Toby. „Holly ist im Wohnzimmer. Bleib bitte hier. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich sieht. Niemand darf wissen, dass du hier bist.“ Er biss sich auf die Zunge.

Chris setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Toby klappte die Beine des Tabletts aus, stellte es vor ihm auf die Bettdecke und setzte sich zu ihm. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Meine eigene Zelle im Hause Beecher.“ Chris blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Keine Sorge, ich werde ein vorbildlicher Gefangenen sein.“

Toby ignorierte seine Anspielung. „Agent Taylor hat angerufen.“

„Sollst du Grüße von ihm ausrichten?“, fragte Keller beiläufig, während er das Essen herunterschlang. 

„Das ist nicht witzig. Vielleicht lässt das FBI schon mein Haus beobachten“, erwiderte Toby streng, weil Chris die Situation nicht ernst nahm. 

„Naaah“, tat Chris ab. „Das wäre mir oder dir aufgefallen. Taylor wartet darauf, dass du mich verpfeifst, aber das wirst du nicht tun. Das wirst du nicht, Toby?“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

Chris schaute ihn prüfend an. Er wusste, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen durfte, Toby war zu allem fähig, wenn er am Abgrund stand. Er erinnerte sich an Tobys durchgeknalltes Lachen, das ganz und gar nicht lustig war und bei Chris’ Narbe ein unfreiwilliges Ziehen auslöste. 

„Wirst du?“, fragte Chris zurück und lehnte sich vor, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren, nah genug für Toby, um ihn nicht ignorieren zu können.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Toby ehrlich.

Chris legte das Besteck auf den leeren Teller und berührte zuversichtlich Tobys Unterarm. „Toby, du gehst nicht zurück nach Oz.“

Wortlos nahm Toby das Tablett mit nach unten in die Küche. Danach brachte er Holly ins Bett, die ihren Vater nach dem unbekannten Gast ausfragte. Toby gab ihr nicht einmal seinen Namen, sondern sagte nur, dass er ein Freund war, der für ein paar Tage einen Schlafplatz brauchte. Er bat sie, niemanden von ihm zu erzählen, weil Oma und Opa es nicht gutheißen würden, wenn jemand Fremdes bei ihnen wohnte. 

Toby wusste, dass weitere Fragen auf Hollys Zunge lagen, aber sie kannte ihren Vater. Er würde ihr nicht mehr sagen. Das kleine Nachtlicht brannte, als er mit einem letzten Blick die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie war sehr selbstständig, war es gewöhnt, sich selbst fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Holly hatte ihn einmal angeschnauzt, er würde nichts über sie wissen. Holly habe sich um sich selbst kümmern müssen, seit er ins Gefängnis gegangen war. Augenblicklich hatte Toby das schlechte Gewissen gespürt, das in solchen Momenten scharfkantig an die Oberfläche ritzte.

Nachdem Toby in T-Shirt und Boxershorts gewechselt hatte, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. Chris lümmelte entspannt im Bett. 

„Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa“, erklärte Toby.

„Sei nicht albern“, meinte Chris, „Das Bett ist groß genug. Wir haben uns schon eine deutlich kleinere Schlafgelegenheit geteilt und es hat funktioniert.“ Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die freie Hälfte.

„Nur schlafen!“ Das Sofa war nicht besonders verlockend, allerdings wollte er auch nicht Chris dort schlafen lassen, damit seine Tochter morgens über ihn stolperte.

Chris hob unschuldig die Hände und ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken. Sorgsam stellte Toby Chris’ Boots zur Seite, die er auf einer Seite des Bettes einfach abgestreift hatte, bevor er die Nachttischlampe an- und das Deckenlicht ausschaltete. Zögerlich streckte er sich neben Chris aus. Er wusste nicht, ob Chris – oder sich selbst – trauen konnte. Er war fast erleichtert, als Chris ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Schließlich löschte er das Licht und legte sich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu seinem Bettnachbarn hin. Trotz der scheinbaren Ruhe klopfte sein Herz heftig in der Brust. Fast zwanghaft versuchte er sich zu entspannen, indem er die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.

Chris wälzte sich ein paar Mal unter der Decke hin und her.

Toby hatte fast losgelassen, als er Chris an seinem Rücken spürte. Er berührte ihn nicht, aber die Erektion, die gegen seine Kehrseite pochte, war nicht zu ignorieren. Toby war mit einem Mal hellwach – und erregt. Das hatte er befürchtet. Auch jetzt konnte er sich seiner Anziehungskraft nicht entziehen.

Chris rührte keinen Finger. Und das mit voller Absicht.

Mieser Hund. 

Fast hätte Toby gelacht. Chris konnte die ganze Nacht ausharren, ohne sich anzufassen. Er musste nur darauf warten, dass Tobys Juckreiz zu groß wurde und er den ersten Schritt machte. Und tatsächlich hatte Chris mit seinem Kalkül recht, war ihm immer drei Schritte voraus. Tobias Beecher wollte ihn unbedingt. Wollte ihn, würde ihn wahrscheinlich immer wollen. Schließlich langte Toby mit seiner Hand hinter sich. Seine Finger ertasteten nackte, warme Haut. Langsam glitten sie tiefer, zwischen Haut und Bund der Boxershorts, fuhren durch das Schamhaar und erreichten sein Ziel. Als Tobys Hand den Schaft umschloss, stöhnte Chris auf.

Unerwartet begierig zog Toby seine Hand zurück, drehte sich halb um und presste sich gegen Chris, der seine Lippen auf Tobys Mundwinkel platzierte. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war alle Zurückhaltung, alle guten und vernünftigen Vorsätze vergessen.

„Nimm mich“, keuchte er nach Atem ringend.

„Wenn du willst“, neckte Chris und bohrte seine Nase mit einem Grinsen in Tobys Wange. Hastig strampelte er sich unter der Decke von der Boxershorts. Toby konnte es ebenfalls nicht schnell genug gehen. Im Licht der Nachttischlampe rutschte er auf die Bettkante, hob seinen Hintern aus der Sitzposition, um die lästige Unterwäsche loszuwerden, bevor er sich mit beiden Armen das T-Shirt über den Kopf streifte und es achtlos auf den Teppich warf. 

Chris genoss das Spiel der Rückenmuskeln, die Entdeckung der runden, verlockenden Pobacken und das Entblößen von Haut. Lustvoll leckte er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während er ein paar Mal sein bestes Stück pumpte und mit seiner Vorhaut spielte.

Toby holte ein Kondom und Gleitgel aus einer Nachttischschublade und legte sich wieder, dieses Mal dicht an Chris gepresst, Haut an Haut, ins Bett und reichte beides an Chris weiter. Nach Oz hatte er sich testen lassen. Es war fast wie ein Sechser im Lotto, dass er ohne irgendwelche Geschlechtskrankheiten davongekommen war. Toby wollte nichts riskieren, denn sein ehemaliger Lover war sicher nicht lange auf dem Trockenen geblieben. Chris protestierte nicht, überließ Toby, die Regeln aufzustellen. Hinter ihm rollte sich Chris auf den Rücken, um das Kondom überzustreifen. Dann das Öffnen des Gleitgels. Toby war schockiert und angemacht, die glitschigen Finger an seinem Anus zu spüren. Er keuchte, als eine Fingerspitze über seine empfindliche Öffnung strich. Chris spielte eine Weile mit ihm, ehe sich die Fingerspitze schrecklich langsam durch den Muskelring nach innen bohrte.

Toby hatte Sex mit anderen Männern gehabt, aber es war nicht annähernd wie mit Chris gewesen. Nur Sex und manchmal nicht einmal besonders gut. Selbstbezogen, auf den eigenen Höhepunkt abzielend.

Toby hatte es nie laut ausgesprochen, aber ihre sexuelle Beziehung bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Der physische Aspekt hatte Stück für Stück die schlimmsten Erinnerungen ersetzt, von denen er glaubte, dass Schillinger sie ihm wie das Tattoo für immer eingebrannt hatte. Chris hatte nie etwas getan, was Toby nicht wollte. Er war überraschend geduldig gewesen.

„Chris“, atmete Toby langgezogen aus. Er zog sein oberes Bein gegen seine Brust, um Chris den Zugang zu erleichtern. Zwei Finger dehnten ihn weiter, öffneten ihn mit Scherenbewegungen. 

„Hast du mich vermisst?“, zirpte Chris heiß an seinem Ohr. „Hast du meinen Schwanz vermisst, Baby?“ Mit einer Hand dirigierte er seinen Penis gegen Tobys Anus, erst langsam führte er die große Eichel ein, dann folgte der nicht weniger mächtige Schaft. Chris presste seinen Körper der Länge nach gegen Toby und hielt inne, nachdem er vollständig eingedrungen war. Angesichts der Enge, die ihn warm und lebendig umschloss, keuchte er erregt: „Oh Gott, Toby, du bist so heiß, so eng.“

Mit der Schulter gegen Chris’ Brust gedrückt küssten sie sich abermals, spielten mit ihren Zungen abwechselnd tief in den Mundhöhlen des jeweils anderen miteinander. Chris hielt Tobys oberes Bein in der Kniekehle hoch und ließ keinen Zentimeter Platz zwischen ihnen. Gemächlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, stieß träge in die Enge. Toby mochte das Gefühl, auf diese Art ausgefüllt zu sein. Er trieb ihn an, schneller zu werden. Er pumpte sein Glied im gleichen Rhythmus mit Chris’ Stößen, die die Matratze samt Bett zum Wippen brachten. Eine große Hand streichelte Tobys Bauch und neckte seine Brustwarzen, während Lippen seinen Nacken küssten oder heiße Worte dagegen murmelten. Toby musste nur seine Augen schließen und er war in Oz, in einer Nacht, wo sie sich erst langsam geliebt hatten, weil ihm die Peepshow, die sie boten, peinlich war, bis Chris’ Berührungen, seine gesäuselten Worte, die Erregung ihn alles hatten vergessen lassen.

Der Orgasmus kam schnell. Toby grunzte, fing sein Sperma mit seiner Hand, so gut es ging, auf, und rieb sich, bis der Höhepunkte verebbte. Durch die pulsierende Öffnung, die Chris’ Penis bis ins Unendliche stimulierte, kam dieser kurz darauf. Befriedigt umschlang er mit seinem starken Arm Tobys Oberkörper und strich mit dem Daumen über eine Brustwarze, während er heißen Atem und ungezogene Dinge weiter und weiter gegen Tobys Nacken atmete.

Chris genoss die Intimität, die Nähe, den Körperkontakt, auf den er lange hatte verzichten müssen. Nach einer Weile ließ er sich auf ihm herausgleiten und Toby das Kondom entsorgen. Später durfte Toby ihn nehmen. Im Gegensatz zum Löffelchen, bei dem es mehr um mit Intimität und Hautkontakt gegangen war, herrschten bei der zweiten Runde Leidenschaft und Wildheit vor. 

Erschöpft lagen sie schließlich noch leicht ineinander verschlungen nackt im Bett und spürten ihrer aufgefrischten Verbindung, der neu entflammten Leidenschaft nach. In dem Moment wusste Toby, dass er Chris nicht verpfeifen würde, es nicht konnte. Selig schlief er ein, ehe er sich über die Konsequenzen Gedanken machen konnte.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Toby auf. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, wer neben ihm im Bett lag. Dann hörte er wieder den Schrei, der ihm hatte aufschrecken lassen. Toby schlug die Decke auf und nahm im Gehen seine Boxershorts auf. Halb angezogen stolperte er auf einem Bein hüpfend, seinen Fall mit einer Hand gegen die Wand abfangend, voran. Er zog die Boxershorts hoch und schlüpfte hastig in sein T-Shirt.

Holly saß aufrecht im Bett, als Toby zur Tür hereingestürzt kam und das Licht anmachte. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand der Schrecken des Alptraums, der sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er nahm sie tröstend in seine Arme und spürte ihr Brustkorb beben. Toby strich über ihren Rücken und nuschelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu.

Nur nachts ließ seine Tochter sich von ihm trösten. Tags stieß Holly ihn weg, sah ihn an, als wäre er an ihren Schicksal schuld, was er im Grunde genommen auch war. Toby hatte damit angefangen, die Kinder ins Spiel zu bringen, indem er sich Andy Schillinger, Vern Schillingers Sohn, angenommen hatte. Er würde nicht noch einmal Holly in Gefahr bringen und wenn das bedeutete, auf Chris zu verzichten, dann würde er sich jederzeit für seine Tochter entscheiden. Den Fehler machte er kein zweites Mal.


	3. Scharade

Angus tigerte vor Tobys Schreibtisch auf und ab. 

FBI-Agent Taylor hatte es nicht bei einem Anruf belassen, sondern auch mit seinem Vater telefoniert und damit seine Familie und die Kanzlei in Aufruhr versetzt. Sobald Toby jemandem dem Rücken zuwandte, säten sich Gerüchte wie Samen einer Pusteblume in alle Winde aus. Mallozzi, sein Bewährungshelfer, den der FBI-Mann ebenfalls aufgescheucht hatte, hatte Toby die Hölle heiß gemacht und ihm mit Gefängnis gedroht. Der Kerl war ein grummeliger, harter Brocken, aber solange man sich an die Regeln hielt, behandelte er einen fair.

Toby hatte sein Möglichstes getan, alle Sorgen und Zweifel seiner Familie zu zerstreuen, aber offensichtlich nicht gut genug.

Seine Eltern waren mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als Toby die Beziehung mit Hollys Lehrerin Marian begonnen hatte. Nach seiner Entlassung auf Bewährung erwähnten sie Oz nur zögerlich, umschrieben es mit Euphemismen. Das erste, gemeinsame Dinner mit Marian war gestelzt und überhöflich gewesen. Alle hatten sich mehr als bemüht, sie willkommen zu heißen. Angus hatte seine Verlobte mitgebracht, während Holly lustlos in ihrem Essen gestochert und mit ihren Blicken ihren tonlosen Widerstand gegen die Beziehung und die Heuchelei zum Besten gegeben hatte.

Beim Alkoholausschank hatte Harrison Beecher seinen Sohn geschickt übergangen. Er fragte ihn regelmäßig nach den Treffen der Anonymen Alkoholiker. Toby hatte sich erschöpft gefühlt, zwanghaft nicht vom Gefängnis reden zu dürfen, heile Welt zu spielen. Er verstand die Verunsicherung und das Bedürfnis seiner Familie, seine Strafe hinter sich zu lassen. Er akzeptierte, dass Oz eines der Dinge war, die im Hause Beecher nicht oder nur sehr selten diskutiert wurden, eben so wenig wie seine Affäre mit Chris. Sein Vater hatte letzteres entschuldigt. In Verwahrung ist man einsam und alles, was erreichbar ist, sind andere Männer. In Ermangelung von Alternativen hinter Gittern lebt man seine Bedürfnisse homosexuell aus. Toby hatte ihm versucht zu erklären, dass es mehr mit Chris gewesen war, es jedoch irgendwann aufgegeben. Sie konnten es, die Erfahrungen, die er in Oz gemacht hatte, nicht verstehen – und darüber war er froh.

Dennoch war er manchmal versucht, über den Esstisch zu brüllen: „Eines Nacht hat Schillinger mir ein Hakenkreuz in die Haut gebrannt – ratet, wo. Mum, bitte reichst du mir die Kartoffeln?“

Seine Vergangenheit hatte auch Positives mit sich gebracht: Keine staubtrockenen, lästigen Cocktailpartys, kein Anbiedern bei neuen Klienten oder Kontakten. Niemand wollte einen ehemaligen Kriminellen an seinem Tisch haben. Er arbeitete im Hintergrund, in einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Büro mit bescheidener Aussicht.

Angus stoppte beim Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen. „Keller hat dich angerufen.“

Keine Frage, sondern provokante Feststellung. Typisch Anwalt.

Mit seinen blonden Haaren und glattrasierten Gesicht erschien Toby sein Bruder jung, viel jünger. Sein Köder konnte ihn nicht in die Falle locken, auch wenn er mit den Gedanken fast ständig bei Chris war. Aufwachen mit einem vertrauten, warmen Körper an seiner Seite, einem starken Arm um seinen Brustkorb war schön gewesen. Auch jetzt spürte Toby seinen leidgeprüften Po, der solche Nächte nicht mehr gewohnt war. Er musste ein Lächeln auf den Lippen unterdrücken, wenn er daran dachte. Er war hilflos im Angesicht von Chris’ überwältigender Sexualität. Toby wusste, er schwelgte in Illusionen, aber für eine Weile wollte, musste er sie sich erlauben. Ein flüchtiger, gefährlicher Zeitvertreib.

„Er hat mich nicht angerufen“, widersprach Toby in aller Ruhe. Er nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie vor sich hin.

„Du hast Geld, wir haben Geld, das er nicht hat, das er braucht“, bohrte Angus weiter. „Keller ist auf der Flucht. Er hat dich abgepasst. Er braucht Hilfe, Geld und wer wäre da besser als sein Ex-Lover.“ Er betonte das letzte Wort scharf.

„Was sagt dir das Wörtchen Ex?“, fragte Toby.

„Dass er dich um den Finger wickeln kann?“, fragte Angus rhetorisch. Er hatte sich heruntergebeugt, seine Handflächen auf Tobys Schreibtisch abgelegt und seinem Bruder in die Augen gestarrt. „Er war viermal verheiratet, zweimal die gleiche Frau.“

„Ich bin keine seiner Ex-Frauen.“

„Sag mir, dass du über ihn hinweg bist“, verlangte Angus.

„Jesus, Angus!“ Toby lehnte sich Augen rollend zurück.

Angus machte zwei Schritte und fuhr mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich wärst du noch verheiratet, vielleicht geschieden, wenn das...“ Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „…wenn das alles nicht passiert wäre. Ich hätte dir helfen müssen. Ich hätte sehen müssen, dass du ein Problem hast.“

„Hätte, sollte, müsste...“, winkte Toby ab.

„Das Gefängnis hat dich... verändert.“

„Sag’s, ich bin eine Kreatur des Gefängnissystems. Ich weiß, was es heißt, ignoriert zu werden. Das ist das größte Problem: Diese Menschen werden weggeworfen. Es gibt keine Rehabilitation, keine Resozialisierung, eher das Gegenteil. Es interessiert niemanden ein Dreck, wenn ein Mann im Knast gedemütigt oder vergewaltigt wird.“

Angus verlagerte unangenehm berührt sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß. Sein Bruder konnte leidenschaftlich über die Missstände in Gefängnissen reden. Ihn befremdete das Thema, weshalb er es zumeist abblockte. „Was ich sagen will: Draußen wäre das mit ihm nicht passiert.“

„Chris“, sprach Toby seinen Namen aus. „Aber du hast recht, unter anderen Umständen wären wir uns vermutlich nie näher gekommen geschweige denn uns je begegnet. Ich war einsam und leer und sehnte mich nach etwas Freundlichkeit und Zuneigung. Das macht es nicht schlechter oder besser. Oder weniger echt.“

Angus presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte Chris nur aus der Ferne gesehen, aber er kannte die Beschreibungen seines Vaters, der Keller in Tobys Auftrag anwaltlich vertreten hatte. Widerwärtig war nur eines der Worte, das er verwendet hatte. 

„Gen – deine Frau und Mutter deiner Kinder – hat sich umgebracht. Du warst verletzt, am Boden zerstört. Keller hat dich benutzt, sich dein Vertrauen erschlichen, in Schillingers Auftrag. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Toby, er hat die beide Arme und Beine gebrochen! Und das nennst du Liebe?“ Er funkelte seinen Bruder an. „Du warst nicht verliebt. Du warst auf Alkoholentzug, emotional abhängig, bedürftig.“

„Darauf verwette ich meinen tätowierten Hintern“, schnaubte Toby ironisch. Ja, er war verletzbar gewesen und Chris hatte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand gereicht, ihn mit seinem Charisma bezirzt. Niemand musste ihm das deutlich machen. Chris hatte seine Verteidigungslinien niedergerissen. Toby hatte es (nach Schillinger) verabscheut, berührt zu werden, aber bei Keller hatte er es irgendwann zugelassen.

„Keller hat dich manipuliert.“

„Du bist Anwalt. Wer manipuliert nicht zu seinen Gunsten?“, schlug Toby den Ball zurück. Er würgte die Diskussion mit einer direkten Frage ab: „Glaubst du, dass sich ein Kerl wie Keller nach über einem Jahr noch an seine Knastschwuchtel erinnert?“

Angus warf ihm diesen Blick, der er ein paar Mal bei seinen Eltern gesehen hatte. Ein Mischung aus Ungewissheit, Unbehagen und unbestimmte Feststellung, dass sie den Mann, der aus Oz zurückgekehrt war, nicht richtig kannten.

„Mach einfach nichts Dummes, okay?“

„Danke, Gus.“ Toby neigte seinen Kopf, halb amüsiert, halb sauer. „Was ist aus meinem Bruder geworden, der besorgt war, ob ich auch genug zu essen bekomme?“

Er erinnerte sich, wie er bei der Frage seines Bruders im Besuchsraum geweint hatte. Es war ein mieser Tag gewesen, der alle Emotionen an die Oberfläche gewirbelt hatte.

„Ich will dich nicht im Gefängnis sehen.“ Angus’ Gesichtszüge wurden mit einem Mal weicher. „Ich bin froh, dass Mum jetzt noch jemanden zum Anpflaumen hat.“

Toby grinste.

~~~

Der Mangel an Berührungen war die schlimmste Bestrafung. Mit mehr als zwanzig Jahren Erfahrungen rein und raus aus dem System wusste Chris, wie der Hase lief. Die Routine erwischte jeden vor allem anderen, aber ihn traf am meisten das Fehlen von Kontakt. Neben Toby aufzuwachen war wunderbar gewesen. Ihn störte der Schweiß nicht, der von der vorangegangenen Nacht an ihren Körpern klebte. Nach so langer Wartezeit hätte nichts den Moment verderben können.

Lange nachdem Beecher und Tochter das Haus verlassen hatten, stand Chris auf. Er hatte eine Zeit gebraucht, um zu realisieren, dass er in einem komfortablen Bett mit weichen Laken und Bettwäsche lag. Träge Herbstsonne schummelte sich durch die Lücken in der Gardine. Chris stand lange am Fenster, starrte nach draußen und genoss die Aussicht auf Grün, auf Vögel und vorbeilaufende Jogger auf dem schmalen Sandweg hinter dem Garten.

Unter der Dusche wichste er, während er an Toby dachte. Er hatte einen sehr unkatholischen Traum gehabt, der ihn verfolgte. Danach legte er einen frischen Verband über die Streifschusswunde, zwar nicht annähernd so geschickt wie Toby, aber brauchbar, und zog sich an.

Chris inspizierte den Kleiderschrank, von spießigen Hosen und Hemden über legere Alltagskleidung, nur die sparsamen Slips interessierten ihn, von denen er einen gegen seine Nase drückte und schnupperte. Schließlich nahm er sich den Nachttisch vor, zählte die Kondome und checkte das Ablaufdatum eifersüchtig.

Schließlich trieb ihn der Hunger in die Küche, wo er sich von der vorsorglich platzierten Thermoskanne Kaffee einschenkte und sich einen Toast machte. Mit dem verspäteten Frühstück setzte sich Chris vor den Fernseher. Aus Gewohnheit sah er sich Miss Sally an. Mit einem Grinsen dachte er an einen perversen Kommentar, den Toby über die Puppen in der Vorschulsendung gemacht hatte. Ziellos zappte er sich durch die Programme und blieb bei einem Film hängen.

Das Sofa war dermaßen bequem, dass Chris, nachdem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, bald weggedöst war.

Er erwachte wieder, als jemand sich an der Haustür zu schaffen machte. Chris saß aufrecht auf dem Sofa und starrte zur Eingangstür, die in einen offenen Flur mündete. Es war helllichter Tag und er bezweifelte, dass Agent Taylor in ein Haus einbrechen würde. Bevor er reagieren konnte, ging die Tür auf. Die Blicke von Holly und Chris trafen sich.

Hatte Toby nicht gesagt, dass sie nach der Schule zu seiner Mutter ging?

„Hi“, sagte Holly einsilbig. Sie trug Mascara und enge Jeans. Die beginnende Pubertät zeigte sich an ihren Körperrundungen.

Wie alt war sie? 12 oder 13 Jahre? Beecher hat ihm sehr viel über seine Kinder erzählt. Chris hatte sich nicht sonderlich dafür interessiert, nur ein paar wenige Details im Gedächtnis behalten. Wenn Toby sich auf einen Besuchstag vorbereitete, gab es kein anderes Thema. Die Liebe zu seinen Kindern war etwas, das ihn neidisch machte. Plötzlich hatte Toby einen anderen Fokus und vernachlässigte Chris, der sich wie eine Fußnote in Beechers Leben vorkam, das er mit Oz hinter sich lassen würde.

Chris wusste, dass Toby ihn von Holly fernhalten wollte. Hier bot sich eine einmalige Chance, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

„Hi“, erwiderte Chris ebenso neutral wie Holly.

Das Mädchen ließ ihre Schultasche von der Schulter gleiten und stellte sie auf den Flur. Sie hängte ihre Jacke an der Garderobe auf, ohne Chris ganz aus den Augen zu lassen.

Zögerlich kam sie näher. „Du bist ein Freund von Dad“, sagte sie. Mut vortäuschend stemmte Holly eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Jup, ich bin Chris und du musst Holly sein. Toby hat gesagt, du bist nachmittags immer bei deiner Großmutter.“

Holly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht immer. Manchmal bin ich bei Rebecca.“

„Aber nie allein Zuhause”, konstatierte Chris. Holly nahm sich also manchmal frei, wenn sie keine Lust auf Überwachung hatte. Alle Augen waren stets auf ihr. Das Mädchen, dessen Mutter Selbstmord begangen hatte, deren Bruder mit ihr gekidnappt und getötet worden war, dessen Vater eine Haftstrafe abgebüßt hatte. „Ich sag's keinem, wenn du keinem was sagst.“

Wieder zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. „Bleibst du länger?“

„Ich weiß nicht, das hängt von deinem Dad ab.“

Holly packte ihre Tasche am Griff und ging damit in die Küche. Sie setzte sich an den breiten Tresen, von wo sie den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer im Auge behalten konnte, und machte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben. 

Chris folgte ihr kurz darauf. Er tat, als würde er sie nicht beachten. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt öffnete er die Kühlschranktür und holte den Orangensaft heraus. „Auch?“, fragte er Holly.

„Cola.“

Es war offensichtlich, dass Holly ihm nicht traute, aber er hatte durch Tobys Okay einen kleinen Bonus, den Chris ausbauen konnte. Nach der Entführung durch Schillingers Sohn würde Chris auch jeden mit Argusaugen beobachten.

Holly starrte fasziniert auf Chris’ tätowierten Oberarm, auf dem Jesus am Kreuz prangte. Er trug ein weißes Muscle-Shirt, das seinen trainierten Oberkörper betonte. Chris bereute einen Augenblick, den Sweater nicht übergezogen zu haben.

„Junior High?“, fragte Chris, während er sich und Holly jeweils in zwei Gläser einschenkte. Er schob ihr die Cola rüber, während er sich gegen den Tresen lehnte.

„Ja.” Holly blickte mit dem Füller in der Hand auf ihr Heft, schrieb aber nichts.

„Du musst eine gute Schülerin sein.“ Nun sah sie skeptisch auf. „Ich habe mich nach der Schule nie gleich hingesetzt, um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Falls ich Hausaufgaben gemacht habe.“ Chris lachte laut. „Am besten hat mir der Werkunterricht gefallen. Etwas mit den Händen machen.“

Holly sah ihn schweigend an. „Ich war früher mal schlechter“, erklärte sie bescheiden. „Ist noch etwas von dem chinesischen Essen im Kühlschrank?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Chris.

Sie einigten sich, dass Chris es in der Mikrowelle erwärmte, denn beide hatten noch nichts zu Mittag gehabt. Chris stand am Herd, während hinter ihm das Essen rotierte. Wenn er sich zurücklehnte, konnte er den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer sehen, den er angelassen hatte. Sie brachten einen Beitrag über Motorräder.

„Fuck, so ein Baby hatte ich auch mal“, sagte Chris und merkte nicht einmal, dass er geflucht hatte. „Eine Kawasaki – ein Motorrad. Gott, ich vermisse das.”

„Musstest du dein Motorrad verkaufen?“

„Ich musste es aufgeben“, antwortete Chris vage. „Bist du schon mal auf einem Motorrad mitgefahren, Hols? Das ist unvergleichlich geil.“ Ohne dem weitere Beachtung zu schenken hatte er Holly einen Spitznamen gegeben.

„Nein.“

„Musst du bei Gelegenheit mal machen...“

Die Mikrowelle erklang. Sie aßen schweigend. Chris nuschelte mit vollem Mund, wie gut es ihm schmeckte. Nach Oz fand er Gefallen an allem, was nicht aus der Gefängniskantine stammte. Holly hatte ihr Heft beiseitegeschoben. Sie beobachtete Chris, während sie aß.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, bat Holly ihn, spanische Vokabeln abzufragen. Chris hatte mal einen spanischsprachigen Kollegen und meisterte die Übung recht gut. Danach ließ er sie allein der Küche die schriftlichen Hausaufgaben machen, während Chris sich wieder dem Fernseher widmete.

Später kam sie zu ihm. „Grandma erwartet mich.“

„Okay.”

„Warum will Dad nicht, dass ich dich kennen lerne?“, fragte Holly geradeheraus.

Chris’ Blick ging zu Boden, bevor er sie ansah. „Ich bin jemand, mit dem dein Vater nicht gesehen werden sollte. Er ist auf Bewährung.“

„Du bist vorbestraft?“, hakte Holly nach.

„Ich war als Jugendlicher in Lardner. Keine große Sache, Diebstahl, Körperverletzung, ich hatte damals einiges auf dem Kerbholz, also bin ich mit siebzehn ins Gefängnis.“ Zumindest log Chris nicht. Spätestens seit dem Zeitpunkt hatte er absichtlich angefangen, seine Sexualität als Werkzeug zur Manipulation zu nutzen. „Hör zu, ich werde dir nichts tun, falls du das denkst. Ich bin ein Freund.“

„Mit Siebzehn“, wiederholte Holly. Sie konnte sich an das beklemmende Gefühl erinnern, jedes Mal wenn sie ihren Vater im Gefängnis besucht hatte. Erst die meterhohen Mauern, dann das Grau in Grau, die Gittertüren und überall die Wächter. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, mehr als nur eine Stunde außerhalb des Besuchsraums zu verbringen.

„Erzähl niemanden, dass ich hier bin, okay?“

„Okay.“


	4. Bad Boy, good Girl

Chris lobte Tobys Kochkünste mit vollem Mund. Holly hatte sich beim Abendessen nach dem vermeintlich unbekannten Gast erkundigt und die lahme Ausrede ihres Vaters, warum er nicht mit ihnen zusammen aß, schweigend hingenommen.

Toby sah ihm im Stehen beim Essen zu.

„Weißt du, du würdest eine wunderbare vierte Mrs. Keller abgeben“, sagte Chris zwischen zwei Bissen mit einem Grinsen.

Toby lachte laut. „Wirklich? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass er Sex langweilig wird, sobald du verheiratet bist.“

Chris stimmte ihm grinsend zu. 

„Übrigens hatten wir unsere Flitterwochen nicht während der vierzehnTage andauernden Einschließung?“, erinnerte Toby ihn. Sie hatten das neue Jahr mit Sex in diversen Varianten eingeläutet.

Chris hing einen Augenblick den Erinnerungen nach, bevor er anführte: „Wenn wir verheiratet wären, müsstest du nicht gegen mich aussagen.“

„Nicht, dass das in unserer Situation etwas ändern würde...“

Zusammenleben, der Alltag, war nicht das Problem. In Gefängnis hatten sie gemeinsam gegessen, geduscht und in einer Zelle geschlafen. Es war eine typische „Böser Junge trifft gutes Mädchen” Geschichte. Die gegenseitige Anziehungskraft wie bei Romeo und Julia. Sie besaßen die Leidenschaft, die Liebe und dennoch war es von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Sie hätten Oz nie verlassen dürfen. Sie brachten das Schlechte ineinander hervor.

Beechers erster Mord – juristisch fahrlässige Tötung – war der Autounfall gewesen. Er hatte Cathy Rockwell betrunken mit dem Auto angefahren und getötet. Sie war erst neun Jahre alt gewesen. Sein zweiter Mord war Notwehr gewesen. Er oder Metzger, der ihn in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, doch da hatte Beecher schon gelernt, zurückzubeißen. Toby war, nach den gebrochenen Armen und Beinen, voller Rachegefühle gewesen. Ein Teil von ihm war sehr zufrieden mit Metzgers Tod, auch wenn das schlechte Gewissen an ihm genagt hatte. 

Beecher würde nie wieder ein Opfer sein.

Aber mit dem dritten Toten, der indirekt auf sein Konto ging, hatte er eine Linie überschritten. Toby hatte Andy Schillinger, Verns Sohn, der ihm nichts getan hatte, ins Spiel gebracht. Vern hatte Toby missbraucht und gedemütigt, nicht Andy, aber das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, ihn gegen seinen Vater auszuspielen. Wenn Beecher nicht damit angefangen hätte, hätte Schillinger nie Tobys Kinder Gary und Holly gekidnappt und Gary schließlich getötet. 

Womöglich.

Agent Taylor hatte Toby weismachen wollen, dass Keller aus Vergnügen tötete. Aber bei ihm gab es immer einen guten Grund. Shemin, Browne und selbst seinen alten Kumpel Ronnie Barlog hatte Chris aus Eifersucht getötet. (Und weil Ronnie so dumm war, gegen Chris aussagen zu wollen.) Diese drei Toten gingen gewissermaßen auch auf Tobys Konto, kannte er doch seinen Lover und wusste, wie Chris reagieren würde.

Sie verletzten einander zu oft, physisch wie psychisch. Im Mikrokosmos von Oz war es okay, wenn Mörder in die Quere kamen, aber hier draußen, in der realen Welt konnten unschuldige Menschen verletzt werden. Er hatte Said einst gefragt, wie Liebe falsch sein könnte, jetzt kannte er die Antwort, musste sie einsehen: Wenn andere Menschen verletzt wurden.

Toby wollte nicht, dass Holly zwischen die Fronten ihrer dysfunktionalen Beziehung geriet.

Chris, du kannst nicht bleiben. Keller, das wird nie passieren. Es ist vorbei. Letzte Nacht, das war ein Fehler. Die Worte spukten unausgesprochen durch Tobys Kopf. Stattdessen sagte er, er glaube, von Taylors Leuten verfolgt zu werden. Er tigerte durch das Schlafzimmer.

„Baby, Taylor wird mich am wenigsten hier vermuten. Direkt vor seiner Nase“, beruhigte Chris ihn. „Ich kenne jemanden, ein alter Kumpel. Ich besorge uns neue Identitäten. Wir– du, Holly, ich – wir fangen irgendwo ein neues Leben an.“

Toby schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er ignorierte, dass Chris seine Tochter angesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde Holly Chris gefallen: Kartentricks, Schach, aufregende Lügenmärchen. Chris würde ihr den Rücken zuwenden, sobald er gelangweilt war oder sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er konnte die Enttäuschung und die verletzten Gefühle vor sich sehen. Chris wäre vermutlich ein schrecklicher Vater. Doch allein die Möglichkeit – Hollys Erwähnung – brachte eine Lawine von Gedanken, Gefühlen ins Rollen. Die irrationale Vorstellung, dass Chris ihm bieten konnte, was er wirklich wollte inklusive Familie.

„Für immer auf der Flucht? Sollen wir bis ans Ende unseres Leben über die Schulter schauen, ob uns jemand verfolgt? Das funktioniert nicht.“

„Schaust du jetzt nicht über deine Schulter?“, fragte Chris.

Toby verschränkte die Arme.

„Bist du glücklich, Toby?“

Er antwortete ihm nicht. Toby hatte das Gefängnis hinter sich gelassen, aber von glücklich war er weit entfernt. Sich in seinem Leben gefangen zu fühlen, war einer der Gründe, warum er anfangen hatte, zu trinken. Seine Strafe und die darauffolgende Bewährung hatten unweigerlich Einfluss auf sein Leben. Sobald jemand seine Geschichte kannte, sahen sie ihn mit anderen Augen, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Das Wissen, dass er das Leben eines jungen Mädchens genommen hatte, färbte ihre Wahrnehmung für immer.

„Du und ich“, beschwor Chris. Er hatte den Teller beiseite gestellt, griff nun nach Tobys Arm und zog ihn auf dem Bett zu knien. Chris’ Hände waren groß, stark. Toby verzehrte sich nach den Berührungen. Er erinnerte sich, was diese Hände getan hatten – Schmerz und Vergnügen, Betrug und Schutz, die ganze Palette. Funken sprangen über, sobald Chris ihn berührte. Jedes Zusammentreffen war elektrisierend.

Toby erkundigte sich nach seiner Wunde. Seine Finger glitten unter das Muscle Shirt und schoben es nach oben. Der Verband von heute Morgen war noch gut. Er schaute sich kurz den Streifschuss an und strich danach die Gaze wieder glatt.

Ehe er sich wieder zurückziehen konnte, hatte Chris seine Hand gepackt und sie auf seine Brust gedrückt. Toby sah ihm schweigend an. Stechende, blaue Augen fixierten ihn seinerseits. Chris führte die Hand ein Stück tiefer und dirigierte die Finger so, dass Zeige- und Mittelfinger seine Brustwarze einkesselten, dann drückte sie zusammen.

„Letzte Woche war ich auf dem Elternabend und sie haben mich angesehen, als würde ich Kinder fressen“, gestand Toby.

„Fick die.“ Chris grinste ihn frech an.

Toby erwiderte das Grinsen matt. „Wenn du Gott lachen hören willst, erzähl ihm deine Pläne.“ Und dann war sein Gesicht so zweigeteilt wie sein Leben – oben die traurigen Augen und darunter der dagegen anlächelnde Mund.

~~~

Der folgende Vormittag verlief wie der vorangegangene.

Toby und Holly waren längst aus dem Haus, als Chris sich aus dem Bett bequemte. Er aß ein spätes Frühstück, und, nachdem er sich durch die verschiedenen Fenster versichert hatte, dass niemand das Haus überwachte, stahl er sich davon.

Am Nachmittag kreuzte Chris in Motorradmontur mit einer Kawasaki vor der Junior/Senior High. Er parkte in einer der mittleren Geländezufahrten, um den an- und abfahrenden Bussen nicht im Weg zu stehen. Mit Helm und geschlossenem Visier war er unmöglich zu erkennen.

Aus zwei Ausgängen strömten die Schüler zu den gelben Schulbussen. Einige hatten es eilig, während andere betont langsam mit Mitschülern quatschend aus dem Gebäudekomplex kamen. Chris brauchte einen Moment, um Holly in der Menge zu entdecken. Von ihrem Stundenplan am Kühlschrank hatte er ihre Zeiten erfahren. Sie kam mit einem Mädchen in ihrem Alter aus der äußeren Tür. Als sich das andere Mädchen einer Gruppe anschloss, ließ sie sich zurückfallen.

Chris ließ sie näher kommen, bevor er sein Visier öffnete und ihren Namen rief. Er musste Holly mehrmals rufen und winken, ehe sie reagierte. Überrascht runzelte sie die Stirn. Sie schlängelte sich durch die Schülermassen hindurch und kam an den Bussen vorbei über den Asphalt zu ihm.

„Chris?“ 

„Yeah“, erwiderte Chris locker, „Wie wär’s mit einer kleinen Spritztour, Hols?“ Er reichte ihr einen Helm.

Holly starrte auf das Ding in ihren Händen. „Ist das dein Motorrad?“, fragte sie aufblickend.

„Ausgeliehen.“ Mehr oder weniger.

„Cool.“ Holly musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Die Maschine beeindruckte sie weit weniger als Chris’ schwarze Motorradkleidung. Die Lederhose saß knalleng auf seiner Haut und verbarg nichts. Allein von seiner Aufmachung war sie sehr angetan. Wenn sie bisher noch nicht ins Schwärmen gekommen war, jetzt war sie Feuer und Flamme für Chris.

„Wo wollen wir hin?“, fragte Chris heiter.

„Ich weiß da was“, erklärte Holly lächelnd. „Aber ich muss bei Grandma anrufen, sonst macht sie mir die Hölle heiß.“ Sie schloss ihre Jacke und machte sich am Helm, der ihr ein wenig zu groß war, zu schaffen.

„Später“, winkte Chris ab, „Lass uns erst eine Runde drehen.“ Er schwang sich auf die Kawasaki. Holly folgte seinem Beispiel weniger elegant und rutschte hinter ihm auf die Sitzfläche. „Wenn ich anhalten soll, drück mich ganz fest, okay?“ Chris warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Halt dich gut fest.“

Mit pochendem Herzen klammerte sich Holly um Chris’ Taille, als Chris die Maschine startete. Mit ordentlichem Getöse sprang der Motor an. Chris trat durch. Holly hatte noch einen Moment, um nach ihrer Freundin Ausschau zu halten, die bereits in einem der Schulbusse am Fenster saß. Sie war sich der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer und noch einiger anderer Klassenkameraden sicher, als sie die Hand zu einem knappen Winken hob, bevor sich sie wieder festhielt.

Holly grinste hinter dem Visier. Auch wenn es niemand sehen konnte, war es verdammt cool, mit dem Motorrad unter den Augen der ganzen Schule abgeholt zu werden. Einmal war sie nicht die uncoole Außenseiterin, deren Vater im Knast eingesessen hatte.

Ihr Herz raste in jeder Kurve schneller. Sie war erleichtert, als sie nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Holly stürzte beinahe beim Absteigen, ganz weich in den Knien.

„Alles klar, Hols?“, fragte Chris.

„Ja, ja, alles okay. Ich bin nur noch nie Motorrad gefahren.“ Sie lachte ein wenig aufgekratzt.

Chris grinste. „Irgendwann willst du nicht mehr ohne leben.“

Zusammen schlenderten sie vom Parkplatz zur Eisdiele. Keller war ein paar Jahre älter als ihr Vater, aber er war muskulös und strahlte einen lockeren Sexappeal aus. Chris öffnete die Lederjacke und entblößte das langärmlige, enganliegende Henley Shirt darunter. Holly bemerkte die Blicke, die auf sie, aber vor allem Chris gerichtet waren.

Das herbstlich milde Wetter sorgte für eine lange Schlange vor dem Eiscafé. Viele Kinder und Teenager, die mit ihren Taschen und Rucksäcken ebenfalls direkt nach der Schule einen Umweg gemacht hatten, standen schnatternd und schubsend vor ihnen an.

Keller fragte sie nach der Schule und versuchte ihr etwas Negatives darüber aus der Nase zu ziehen. Mit dieser Spritztour hatte er einen Stein bei ihm im Brett und zog sie damit Stück für Stück auf seine Seite. Er erzählte ihr ein Märchen von seinem alkoholkranken, prügelnden Vater und horchte Holly aus, wie sie zurecht käme und ob sie es sich vorstellen könne, sich wünschen würde, irgendwo noch mal vor vorne anzufangen, wo niemand sie kenne.

„Manchmal.” Holly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das Leben ist kein Ponyhof.“ Sie lächelte verschmitzt, auch wenn das Lächeln nicht ganz ihre Augen erreichte. Sie war ernst für ihr Alter, zumindest hatte er sie noch nicht lachen gesehen. Vermutlich brauchte sie ein wenig Zeit, um aufzutauen.

„Was darf’s für euch sein?“, unterbrach der Eisverkäufer ihre Unterhaltung.

„Such dir aus, was du willst. Ich bezahle“, erklärte Chris. Er fischte aus der Reißverschlusstasche seiner Lederjacke lose Scheine heraus.

„Das solltest du ausnutzen“, stimmte der Eisverkäufer ein.

Holly wählte zwei Kugeln im Becher, Chris tat es ihr nach. Mit dem Eis in der Hand gingen sie weiter, entfernten sich von den lauten Schülern und setzten sich schließlich auf eine Bank. Den schnell geleerten Becher stopfte Chris in den Mülleimer neben sich. Er lehnte sich zurück und legte einen Arm oben auf der Bank ab. Seine Hand berührte ihre Schulter.

„Hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst?“

Holly schien einen Moment verunsichert, ließ den kleinen Plastiklöffel sinken, bevor sie ihn musterte. „Willst du mich aushorchen?“

Chris zuckte entspannt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin neugierig, ob da jemand ist. Ein Junge.“ Ein erneutes Zucken. „Oder ein Mädchen.“

Holly schnaubte. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Die meisten Mädchen denken, Jungs sind blöd und die meisten Jungs denken, Mädchen sind Zicken.“

„Das ändert sich schnell.“

„Wie war es im Gefängnis?“, wechselte Holly blitzartig das Thema und beobachtete seine Reaktion genau. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie sich der unausgesprochenen Regel unterworfen, nicht darüber zu reden. Trotzdem hatte sie ihren Vater ausgefragt, nicht jedoch ohne das Gefühl zu bekommen, dass er sie schonen wollte, ihr etwas vorenthielt.

Seine Hand, die ihre Schulter gestreichelt hatte, stoppte abrupt. „Warum fragst?“, antwortete Chris mit einer Gegenfrage. Seine Gedanken waren plötzlich bei Schillinger. Chris war erst siebzehn gewesen, aber bei der Liste seiner Vorstrafen hatte man ihn nach Lardner statt ins Jugendgefängnis geschickt. Pech gehabt. Was er Sister Pete erzählt hatte, war nur eine Version der Wahrheit gewesen. Dass Schillinger den Macht beim Sex mochte und Chris ihn glauben ließ, er hätte Macht über ihn. Eine Wahrheit, mit der er leben und die er selbst glauben konnte, wollte. Chris würde Holly nie etwas tun. Tobys Unterstellung, für Garys Tod verantwortlich zu sein, hatte ihn tief verletzt. Hastig zog Chris seine Hand zurück. Er war nicht im Geringsten wie Schillinger.

„Ich will’s wissen“, forderte seine neugierige Zuhörerin.

„Fragst du wegen Toby?“

„Oh mein Gott!“ Es machte Klick bei Holly und ihr Mund formte sich zu einem erstaunten Oh, als sie die Zusammenhänge begriff. „Du und Dad, ihr war beide in Oswald!“


	5. Kreuzfeuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für Betalesen, [prue](/users/prue/pseuds/prue)! Und danke an die Unbekannten für die Kudos!

Sie hatten sich abgesprochen. Chris ließ Holly vor ihrem Zuhause vom Motorrad steigen und ihren Helm verstauen. Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel sah er, wie sie die Haustür aufschloss, während er um die nächste Straßenecke bog. Er fuhr zu dem Sandweg, der hinter Beechers Haus verlief und schob ab da die Kawasaki. Mit seinen Augen scannte Chris die Umgebung, aber niemand schien den schiebenden Motorradfahrer zu bemerken. Mit der Maschine durchquerte er den Garten und versteckte sie im Geräteschuppen.

Holly hatte wie versprochen die Terrassentür für ihn geöffnet. Sie saß am Küchentresen, Handy in den Händen, das via Kabel an einer Steckdose aufgeladen wurde. Sie hatte mehrere Anrufe verpasst. „Mist“, murmelte sie, als sie die verpassten Anrufe von ihrem Dad auf dem Display entdeckte.

„Was ist los?“

„Grandma und Dad haben versucht, mich anzurufen.“ Holly sah zu Chris auf. Als ihr aufgefallen war, dass ihr Handyakku leer war, hatte sie Chris gebeten, schnell zurückzufahren. Sie hätte ihn zu gerne weiter ausgefragt, aber in ihrer Familie war, wie sie befürchtet hatte, bereits eine Panik ausgebrochen. Bevor Holly etwas sagen konnte, ertönte eine Popmelodie von ihrem Handy.

„Dad“, ging sie ran. „Ja, Dad, es geht mir gut. Ich bin Zuhause.“ Hollys und Chris’ Blicke trafen sich. „Wir sind Zuhause. Chris und ich. Ja. Bis gleich.“

„Toby“, sagte Chris. Ihm gefiel, dass Holly die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, so blieb ihm das erspart. Nicht zu vergessen den strategischen Vorteil, den er durch sie hatte.

„Er ist auf hundertachtzig”, sagte Holly genervt. Sie war immer noch latent sauer auf ihren Vater, weil er ins Gefängnis hatte gehen müssen. Dass er nun ausgerechnet versuchte, einen ehemaligen Mithäftling vor ihr zu verstecken, machte sie wütend. 

„Was hat er gesagt?“

„Er kommt hierher.“ Holly strich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Wie hast du Dad kennen gelernt?“

„Wir waren Zellengenossen. Er hat mir Schach spielen beigebracht und ich habe ihm Wrestling gezeigt. Er hat sich gar nicht schlecht angestellt für einen Anwalt.“ Chris grinste bei dem Gedanken an verschwitzte Körper und gezielte Handgriffe. Nicht zu vergessen, die Duschen, die Nächte, das Streicheln, das Küssen... „Musste ihn fast dazu zwingen, euch, dich und deinen Bruder zu sehen. Er hat sich sogar seinen verfilzten Bart abrasiert. Sah aus wie König Blaubart, nur noch verrückter.“

„War er traurig, als meine... Genevieve sich umgebracht hat?“ Hollys Augen starrten ihn erwartungsvoll, fast ängstlich an.

„Das Leben, drinnen oder auf der Straße ist hart. Liebe, in welcher Form auch immer, macht es weniger hart. Wir wollen alle überleben. Toby ist ein Überlebenskünstler. Er lebt noch, weil du da bist.“ Chris legte seine Hand auf Hollys Handgelenk.

Holly sah auf Chris’ Hand, ehe sie ihn anblickte. „Hast du... jemanden umgebracht?“, fragte sie zögerlich. Sie hatte die Oswald State Justizvollzugsanstalt recherchiert; dorthin kamen nur Männer, die eine schwere Straftat wie Mord, schwerer Raub oder Ähnliches begangen hatten.

Keller war beeindruckt, wie rasch sie ihre Schlüsse zog. Offensichtlich fiel Beechers Tochter nicht weit vom Stamm. Das kam ihm nur entgegen. „Ich habe einen Laden ausgeraubt und dabei jemanden erschossen. Sie haben mich auf der Flucht erwischt“, gestand Chris. Er grinste. „Wie du siehst, bin ich Stück Scheiße.“

Bonnie hatte sich von ihm scheiden lassen. Er war umgezogen, hatte eine Menge Drogen und Kerle probiert. Sein Leben war außer Kontrolle geraten. Er hatte selbst behauptet, dass er den Überfall begangen hatte, um erwischt zu werden. Der Knast als sicherer Hafen, den er kannte, dessen Spiegelregeln er verstand und perfekt spielen konnte.

„Hast du Angst?“, fragte Chris. Er beobachtete sie genau.

Holly schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Neugierde war größer als ihre Angst.

„Du bist bei mir sicher.“ 

Chris hatte seine Sexualität benutzt, um Menschen zu manipulieren, seit er denken konnte. Die Verführung einer Minderjährigen stand wahrscheinlich noch über der Verführung einer Nonne auf der Liste der Dinge, die einen der Hölle näher brachten. Keller hatte daran gedacht, sich ihr zu nähern, als sie Eis essen waren. Zum Glück hatte er von seinem Plan abgelassen, denn das hätte Beecher ihm nie verziehen. 

Holly wollte etwas sagen, als sie beide die Haustür hörten. Kurz darauf stand Toby in der Küche und sah von einem zu anderen. „Holly, was machst du? Deine Grandma ist krank vor Sorge.“

„Mein Akku war leer und dann habe ich vergessen, anzurufen, okay!“ Holly zog eine Schnute, nicht bereit, nachzugeben.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

„Ich wollte Chris kennen lernen“, erwiderte sie bockig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Toby warf Chris einen Blick zu. „Hast du etwas damit zu tun?“

„Du kannst ihn nicht einfach vor mir verstecken, Dad! Er wohnt hier zum Teufel! Nur weil es dir peinlich ist-“

„Holly!“, fuhr er sie an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr eigentlich sagen wollte.

Chris legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld.“ Toby hätte ihn am liebsten angebrüllt und mehr, während Chris versuchte, dass Gegenteil darzustellen. Es war ein Kinderspiel, Holly einen heißen Tipp zu geben, indem er seine Schulter streichelte.

Holly rutschte aufgeregt vom Barhocker, als er bei ihr Klick machte. „Oh mein Gott, ihr...“ Ihre Augen verengten sich aufgebracht. „Deshalb soll ich nichts wissen!“ Sie riss ihr Handy los, warf ihre Tasche über die Schulter und floh zur Vordertür nach draußen.

Toby folgte auf dem Fuße, nachdem Chris mit Blicken getötet hatte. Er rannte zur Straße. Holly hatte sich auf ihr Fahrrad geschwungen und ein beträchtliches Tempo vorgelegt. Toby lief zu seinem Auto. In seiner Hast ließ er das Schlüsselbund fallen. Fluchend stieg er schließlich ein. Holly war nicht mehr zu sehen, aber es gab nur wenige Möglichkeiten, wo sie abgebogen sein konnte. Toby fuhr alle Straßen ab, ehe er unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte. Sie musste einen Schleichweg genommen haben.

Krachend fiel hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss. Keller wartete in der Küche auf ihn. „Du!“ Toby schlug ihm mit der Faust auf die Brust. „Jetzt weiß sie von uns!“

„Holly ist ein schlaues Mädchen.“

Toby schnaubte. Dann schubste er ihn zweimal mit flachen Händen. Chris taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, blieb aber aufrecht stehen. „Du hättest nie herkommen dürfen!“

„Beruhige dich, Toby. Die Ader auf deiner Stirn explodiert sonst!“ Chris hob beschwichtigend die Hände, wollte ihn berühren, doch das ließ dieser nicht zu.

„Sie hätte nie von uns erfahren sollen!“

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil wir keine Zukunft haben!“, brüllte Toby. Er rieb sich über seine trockenen Lippen und sammelte seine Gedanken. „Sie ist weggelaufen.“ Er knete seine nervösen Hände. „Ich muss meine Mutter anrufen. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!“

Mit dem Handy am Ohr tigerte Toby durch das Wohnzimmer und machte ein paar Anrufe, während Chris ihn mit einem Glas Cola in der Hand beobachtete. Toby hatte seine Mutter mit einer Ausrede beruhigt. Als er wieder in die Küche kam, ließ er seine Hände flach auf den Tresen gleiten. „Sie hat ihr Handy hier gelassen. Ich habe alle ihre Freundinnen durch. Sie ist nirgends.“

„Holly will wahrscheinlich allein sein.“

Beecher schaute ihn zornig an. Und wessen Schuld ist das?, fragte er unausgesprochen. „Was hast du ihr noch erzählt?“

„Toby...“ Chris umrundete den Tresen und wollte ihn tröstend berühren, doch auch dieses Mal wehrte er ihn ab.

„Fass mich nicht an!“ Die wütende Ader auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich sichtbar ab. „Was hast du ihr erzählt?“

„Dass du mich in deinem Bett verstecken musst, weil du auf Bewährung bist.“ Keller drang grinsend in Tobys persönlichen Freiraum ein. „Sie wird niemandem etwas sagen.“

„Wie beruhigend“, erwiderte Toby sarkastisch. Er entfernte sich von ihm.

„Holly mag mich. Ich wollte sie schon lange kennen lernen.“ 

Toby hatte ihm Besuchsraum leichtfertig zugesagt, seine Tochter kennen zu lernen, es aber nie in die Tat umgesetzt. Es hatte Chris verletzt, dass Toby nicht wollte, dass er Holly traf falls; fast ebenso wie die Abneigung von Harrison Beecher, Tobys Vater, gegen ihn. Beecher war ein Idiot gewesen, ihm von seinem Leben außerhalb der Mauern von Oz zu erzählen, von der Frau, in die er sich verliebt hatte, von der Zeit, die er mit seiner Tochter verbrachte und so weiter. Das war genug, um einen verrückt zu machen. Chris war zu lange im Todestrakt isoliert gewesen, hatte Toby nur selten gesehen oder Geschichten über ihn gehört, bevor er auf Bewährung entlassen wurde. Nach seiner altruistischen Tat, den Mord an Hank Schillinger auf sich zu nehmen, um Beechers Leben zu retten, wandelte sich Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit in eine egozentrische Perspektive, während er auf den Tod wartete. 

„Du hast sie manipuliert, nicht wahr?“

Kellers Stimmung schwang um. „Wovor hast du Angst? Dass sie die Wahrheit über ihren Vater erfährt? Dass ihr Vater sich ficken lässt?“

„Ich habe Angst, dass das FBI vor der Tür steht und Holly mit ansehen muss, wie ich, du oder wir beide erschossen werden. Oder dass Holly selbst ins Kreuzfeuer gerät. Gary liegt schon in einem kalten Grab und Holly schreit nachts, weil sie Alpträume hat. Ich will sie nicht in meinen Abgrund ziehen. Ich will ihr nichts von Oz erzählen. Ich will das alles von ihr fernhalten.“ Toby warf die Arme in einer verzweifelten Geste von sich.

„Und mich“, fügte Chris hinzu.

„Die Schwerkraft meines Fehlers verfolgt mich. An manchen Tagen wünsche ich mir, ich wäre bei dem Autounfall anstelle von Kathy Rockwell gestorben. Dann hätte ich nur eine Familie zerstört anstelle von zweien.“ Mit einer Wahl zwischen der Hölle von Oz und seinem alten, trinkfesten Mittelschichtleben hätte Beecher seine Brille geschnappt, seinen Arsch wortwörtlich gerettet und nie zurückgeschaut. Das hatte er Chris nie gesagt, aber vermutlich wusste dieser das.

„Beech, du machst dir das Leben schwer.“ Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte Tobys Schuldkomplex nur zu gut und hatte ihn benutzt. Insgeheim gefiel Chris das Aufflammen der Wut in Tobys auf, der Schmollmund und die Schärfe in seiner Stimme. „Schillinger und ich zusammen könnten dir niemals so viel Schmerz bereiten wie du dir!“

„Sag...“ Tobys Finger zitterten. „Sag niemals wieder seinen Namen in meinem Haus!“

„Ich und mein Schwanz“, sagte Chris kalkuliert kühl und legte eine Hand auf seinen Schritt, „Wir kennen einander gut genug, um dich noch verrückter-“

„Warum dreht sich bei dir eigentlich immer alles um Sex?“ Toby fuhr sich durch die Haare, seit er seit seiner Entlassung hatte wachsen lassen. Er hatte sich in der ersten Woche einen Kurzhaarschnitt schneiden lassen, als könne damit seine Vergangenheit wieder hergerichtet werden. Toby ließ Chris stehen, bevor sie sich die Köpfe einschlugen, denn genauso wie seine langen Haare hatte die Gewalt in Oz gelassen.

Toby schnappte sich sein Handy, verzog sich und rief seinen Bruder Angus an.


	6. Der erste Martini

Toby saß auf dem Sofa und massierte seine Stirn. Seine Brille lag vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. An Arbeiten war kaum zu denken. Er hatte den Absatz auf seinem Laptopbildschirm mindestens dreimal gelesen, aber der Sinn ergab sich ihm nicht. 

Sein Bruder Angus hielt ihm in der Kanzlei den Rücken frei. Er musste Toby schwören, niemandem zu sagen, dass Holly weggelaufen war. Toby hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie aus eigenen Stücken zurückkehrte, aber je weiter der Tag verstrich, desto weniger glaubte er daran. Er hatte bei allen ihm bekannten Freundinnen von Holly Zuhause angerufen und um Rückruf gebeten, falls seine Tochter bei ihnen auftauchte. 

Toby klappte den Laptop zu und legte ihn weg. Er rieb sich die müden Augen. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Der Herbst mit seiner frühen Dunkelheit brachte sein Zeitgefühl durcheinander. Es war lächerlich, das schlimmste zu befürchten, aber irgendwie konnte er seine Angst nicht abschütteln. Nervös knetete Toby seinen Unterarm. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, als die Hand seines Sohnes Gary in der Post von Oz gefunden worden war. Er hatte stundenlang sein Kissen in einem quälenden Griff malträtiert, während er regelrecht den Mond angeheult hatte.

Gary war die Krönung Schillingers Untaten gewesen. Allein die Erwähnung seines Namens hatte Toby zornig gemacht, am liebsten hätte er Chris dafür windelweich geprügelt. 

Chris hatte ein Händchen dafür, starke Alliierte wie Ryan O’Reily oder Vern Schillinger auszuwählen. Er hasste Schillinger nicht wirklich; wenn es nicht für Toby gewesen wäre, hätte sich Chris nie gegen den Nazi gewandt. Er hatte Beecher gesagt – ironischerweise bevor er und Schillinger ihm Arme und Beine gebrochen hatten – dass er hasste, was Schillinger ihm angetan hatte. Toby hoffte, dass Chris sich selbst dafür hasste, was er Toby angetan hatte.

Zumindest über Keller musste er sich in Bezug auf Holly keine Sorgen machen, dachte Toby bitter. Der hatte sich nach oben zurückgezogen, während sich Toby in Schuldgefühlen wälzte.

Als das Telefon klingelte, hob er beim ersten Läuten ab.

Kurz nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, stand Chris am Ende des Sofas. Das Telefon hatte ihn aus seinem leichten Schlaf geweckt. Nachdem Chris sich auf sich im Bett auf die Seite gerollt und seine Nase in das Kissen gedrückt hatte, das nach Toby roch, hatte er beschlossen aufzustehen.

Chris blickte ihn prüfend an, ob es sicher war, sich ihm zu nähern. Toby sah mitgenommen aus, aber nicht mehr wütend.

Barfuß schlurfte Chris zu ihm und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er ließ seine Beine auseinanderfallen, sodass sich ihre Knie berührten. 

„War das Holly?“

„Nein.“ Toby wandte sich ihm zu. „Das war Mrs. Ritter. Ihr Sohn Nathan und Holly sind in der gleichen Klasse. Sie übernachtet bei ihnen im Gästezimmer.“ Er seufzte. Er hatte Hollys Stimme im Hintergrund gehört, aber sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden. „Bis heute habe ich den Namen höchstens mal auf einer Klassenliste gelesen.“

„Du weißt jetzt, wo sie ist und dass es ihr gut geht.“ Chris legte seine Hand auf Tobys Knie und schien es abwesend zu streicheln.

„Holly hat diesen Nathan nie erwähnt. Nicht mit einem Wort.“

„Sie ist ein Teenager. Die reden nicht mit ihren Eltern.“

„Vielleicht sind sie ein Paar und ich weiß nichts davon!“

„Vielleicht braucht sie auch einfach nur einen Freund, bei dem sie sich anlehnen kann“, meinte Chris.

„Seit wann kennst du dich mit Mädchen aus?“ Toby sah ihn kritisch an. Der Streit hatte der Sorge um Holly Platz gemacht.

„Ich war auch mal ein Teenager.“ Chris grinste.

„Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen!“ Toby stöhnte entnervt. „Ich erinnere mich. Mrs. Ritter war auf dem letzten Elternabend. Ich war das Gesprächsthema, zumindest hinter meinem Rücken. Der Knast-Dad.“

„Du warst das Gesprächsthema, weil du so heiß bist.“ Mit einem vielversprechenden Lächeln auf den Lippen zog Chris ihn in eine Umarmung.

Toby schlang seine Arme um ihn und ließ sein Kinn auf Chris’ Schulter sinken. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher...“, murmelte er. Toby schloss die Augen und trieb in dem warmen Gefühl, von starken Armen gehalten zu werden. Keller liebte es, auf ihn aufzupassen, ihn vor den Wachen zu verteidigen und ihn vor den anderen als sein darzustellen und Beecher ließ das zu, weil er es brauchte und ebenso liebte. Chris hatte ihm nach Garys Tod Trost geboten und versucht, ihn mit einer Orange zum Essen zu bewegen. Er hatte sogar Schwester Pete beschwatzt, ihm beizustehen, auch wenn die beiden zu dem Zeitpunkt kein gutes Verhältnis mehr hatten.

Toby löste sich von ihm, nur um ihn anzustarren. Es waren die Augen. Intensiv. Blauäugig glitzernd. Chris war unglaublich physisch, mit seinem mühelosen Charisma und seiner Virilität. Er schien mit jedem Jahr nur heißer zu werden. 

„Früher oder später“, murmelte Chris. Er legte seine Hand in Tobys Nacken. „Wir wussten es beide. Früher oder später würdest du auf Bewährung entlassen werden. Versprich mir, mich nicht zu vergessen, egal, was passiert.“

„Das werde ich nicht“, versprach Toby, wissend, dass sie niemals frei voneinander sein würden.

Ihre Beziehung hatte schon immer ein Ablaufdatum gehabt, was sie nicht davon abhielt, zusammen zu sein und nichts an ihren Gefühlen füreinander änderte. Es ging nicht um eine Zukunft, von der sie wussten, dass sie sie – realistisch gesehen – niemals haben würden.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Baby.“ Chris’ Finger liebkosten seine Haare im Nacken. Er wurde ihm nie überdrüssig. Das ewige Auf und Ab in ihrer Beziehung war eine Herausforderung, die Chris beflügelte und zugleich verausgabte. In einsamen Nächten auf seiner Pritsche hatte er sich solche erhitzten Auseinandersetzungen herbeigesehnt, wollte Toby konsumieren, Körper und Geist. 

Der Bann war ungebrochen.

Chris küsste zärtlich seinen Liebhaber. Ein anderer Kuss als erwartet, einfach und langsam statt roh und aggressiv. Diesmal gab es keine Eile, keinen drängenderen Hunger von langer Askese. Sein Bartschatten rieb über rasierte Haut. Mit beiden Händen hielt er Tobys Gesicht, während sich seine Lippen immer wieder über denen von Toby schlossen. Als sich ihre Zungen trafen, wurden die Küsse wilder. Heiß und innig wechselten sich Lippen und Zungen ab.

Beide keuchten, als Toby ihre schwelende Knutscherei unterbrach. Ihre Blicken klebten aneinander. 

Mit einem Knie zwischen Chris’ Beinen richtete sich Toby auf. Seine Hand drückte Chris in das Sofapolster. Toby grinste ihn neckisch an, bevor er mit beiden Händen Knopf für Knopf das Hemd öffnete. Von unten schob Chris seine Hände unter das Unterhemd, das er darunter trug. Seine Hände glitten an den Flanken auf und ab. Er wartete nicht, bis Toby das Hemd geöffnet und abgestreift hatte, sondern kümmerte sich um Tobys Hose.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass du mich nicht vergisst“, sagte er und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. 

„Gott!“ Toby streckte sich aufrecht und zog das Unterhemd mit beiden Händen über dem Kopf auf.

„Ich will, dass du dich gut fühlst, Baby. Nicht mehr. Was du willst.“ Chris strich über seine Brust. Seine Daumen neckten gleichzeitig beide Brustwarzen. Tobys Kopf fiel lustvoll in den Nacken. Dieser schnappte zurück, als Chris seine Hose mit einem Ruck in die Kniekehlen über Po nach unten zerrte und sich seine Lippen gegen den Stoff des Slips pressten. Die Form seines Gliedes zeichnete sich deutlich ab. Chris’ heißer Atem und sein Mund erweckten ihn zum Leben, während zwei Hände seine Pobacken kneteten. 

Mit offenen Mund atmete Toby hörbar ein und aus. Seine Hände streichelten Chris’ Kopf, glitten über die Schultern und wieder zurück.

Chris’ Finger schoben sich unter den Bund, nachdem seine raue Zunge über den Stoff geleckt und sein Mund versucht hatte, den Penis zu fassen zu bekommen. Schleichend langsam rutschte der Bund tiefer. Chris fing Tobys faszinierten Blick auf, als er nach oben sah. Der Penis sprang hervor, als der Slip über den Po flutschte. Er brauchte keine Einladung, um ihn, bereits hart vor Erregung, der Länge nach mit seinem Mund aufzunehmen. 

Toby stöhnte, wortlos im Rausch der Empfindungen, die Chris mit Lippen und Zunge in ihm auslöste, während er ihm den Schwanz lutschte. Der Anblick, wie die Lippen an ihm auf- und abglitten, war das geilste, was er seit langem gesehen hatte. Die Reibung ließ ihn auf seine Unterlippe beißen.

„Scheiße... komm... komm her“, knurrte Toby verlangend, den Mund auf seinen Lippen spüren zu wollen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn keuchend. Ihre Zungen schmolzen in einer Schlacht. Gott, er brauchte Chris. Begehrte ihn, war abhängig von ihm wie vom Alkohol. Toby hatte seiner Sucht nicht nachgegeben, aber dieses hier fühlte sich an, wie nach Hause kommen. Zu gut, um nüchtern zu bleiben. Er keuchte nach Atem schnappend. Sinnliche Lippen bewegten sich über seine Wange, an seinem Hals entlang.

„Toby“, wisperte Chris gegen sein Schlüsselbein, die Lippen fast immer an der Haut, „Du bist heiß.“

Toby streckte sich wieder, damit sein bestes Stück wieder auf Chris’ Mundhöhe war. Der umfasste den Schaft mit einer Hand und drückte die Eichel gegen seine weichen Lippen, während seine blauen Augen ihn verschlungen. Toby war von der blanken Lust gefesselt, die ihm entgegen schaute. Chris’ Zunge leckte und züngelte die Spitze, bohrte vorne in die witzige Öffnung, bevor er sie mit seinem Mund warm und weich umschloss und daran saugte.

Toby bäumte sich auf, kam ihm mit einem Penis entgegen, wollte tief in die warme Mundhöhle eintauchen. Chris’ Hand hielt ihn davon ab, zu schnell zu tief in seinen Mund zu stoßen. Er beherrschte den Blowjob, hatte ihn über Jahre perfektioniert. Er mochte Sex viel zu sehr, um monogam zu sein, aber das war Toby egal.

Die freie Hand strich an der Innenseite des Schenkels nach oben und beginnt, die Hoden zu kraulen, sie leicht zu drücken. Toby stöhnte, nun viel lauter, mit offenem Mund. Mit einem langgezogenen Laut kam er ohne Vorwarnung in Chris’ Mund. 

Sein Liebhaber schluckte alles. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er entlang der Flanken. Chris hob ihn hoch und hievte ihn neben sich auf das Sofa. Zusammen streckten sie auf dem Sofa nebeneinander aus. Die Liegefläche erinnerte an die schmalen Schlafgelegenheiten in Oz, auf der sie bei seltenen Gelegenheiten gemeinsam geschlafen hatten. Hose und Slip waren wie Fesseln in Tobys Kniekehlen, von denen er sich zappelnd samt Schuhwerk frei strampelte, ehe sie sich postkoital in den Armen lagen.

Chris’ Erektion drückte gegen seine Hüfte. Sie küssten und streichelten sich träge. 

Er lag in Chris’ Armen lag, das Herz immer noch wild schlagend und das Blut in anderen Regionen bloß nicht seinem Kopf. Er wartete, dass Chris seinen Zug tat und sich Erleichterung verschaffte. Toby hatte lange zuvor akzeptiert, dass er in Keller verliebt war und dass er deshalb einige dumme Dinge getan hatte und tun würde. Scheiß auf Kondome, scheiß auf seine Bewährung, scheiß auf die Zukunft. Die direkte Nähe zu Chris – atembar und berührbar – war fast zu viel.

Chris hielt ihn nah und warm. Fast süßer als der eigene Orgasmus war das Wissen, wie sehr Toby das hier wollte. Ihn wollte. Ihn nicht berühren zu können war die wirkliche Strafe gewesen, nicht Oz.


	7. Liebe tut weh

Sie waren auf dem Sofa zusammen, die Beine ineinander verknotet eingeschlafen, als das Klingeln an der Haustür sie weckte. Toby gähnte träge. Er war es gewohnt, sich elegant und ohne Unfälle von schmalen Pritschen herunterzubewegen. Als das Läuten drängender wurde, geriet er leicht in Panik und schlüpfte hastig in seine zerknitterte Kleidung, während er Keller antrieb, sich zu verstecken.

Sein Hemd zuknöpfend ging er zur Tür. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter sah er Chris mit einem satten, schmutzigen Grinsen in seine Richtung um die Ecke verschwinden und hörte wenige Sekunden später dumpfe Schritte, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, auf der Treppe. Toby konnte nicht umhin, ebenfalls befriedigt zu lächeln.

„Angus!“, begrüßte Toby überrascht seinen Bruder.

„Hast du meine Nachricht nicht gelesen?“ Angus runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst zerzaust aus.“

Toby fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich bin auf dem Sofa eingenickt.“

„Ente und Wan Tans. Ich dachte, du brauchst Gesellschaft.“ Sein Bruder hielt eine Plastiktüte hoch. „Willst du mich nicht reinlassen?“

„Oh, ja, sicher, komm rein.“ Toby öffnete die Tür weiter und ließ seinen Bruder an ihm vorbei eintreten. Mit seinen Augen scannte er das Wohnzimmer, aber er und Chris hatten nichts Verdächtiges zurückgelassen. Trotzdem hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl, als Angus sich mitten auf das Sofa fläzte.

Sein Bruder erkundigte sich nach Holly. Toby erzählte ihm von Hollys Klassenkameraden und der Übernachtung. Angus hakte nach, ob Holly und Nathan zusammen waren. Toby musste zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Er war auf dem Papier Hollys Erziehungsbrechtiger, aber seine Eltern hatten die letzten Jahren mit ihr zusammen gelebt, sie aufwachsen gesehen, während er seine Haftstrafe aufgesessen hatte. Er kannte seine Tochter gar nicht richtig, dachte er manchmal.

Toby verschwand in der Küche, um etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Sei nicht so hart zu dir“, rief Angus ihm hinterher. „Holly kommt in die Pubertät. Nicht nur die Eltern erkennen ihre Kinder nicht, auch Kinder erkennen sich nicht wieder. In einem Moment sind sie groß und erwachsen und wollen alles alleine machen und im nächsten sind klein und hilflos.“

„Jeder scheint es besser zu wissen als ich“, meinte Toby und stellte zwei Gläser auf den Couchtisch. Angus hatte das chinesische Essen ausgepackt.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?“, fragte Angus neugierig. Geschickt hantierte er mit den Essstäbchen. „Ihr habt euch gestritten? Holly haut doch nicht einfach ab.“

„Sie...“ Toby überlegte, wie viel er ihm sagen sollte. Er nahm einen Bissen, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. Er war bisher gut mit der Wahrheit gefahren, ob Schwester Petes Drogentherapiesitzungen oder was seine Affäre mit Keller betraf. „Holly hat das von mir und Chris herausgefunden.“

Angus stoppte mit einem Stück Ente zwischen den Stäbchen kurz vor seinem Mund. „Chris... Keller?“

„Es war ein Zufall. Holly hat mich am Telefon mit Schwester Pete reden gehört. Bevor ich ihr etwas erklären konnte, ist sie weggelaufen.“ Der Kontakt zu der Nonne war irgendwann genauso im Sande verlaufen wie seine Besuche bei Chris. Er hatte Peter Marie – Schwester Pete – gefragt, wer er sein würde, wenn er herauskam. Er solle stark sein, sich um seine Tochter kümmern und vor allem sich selbst lieben, hatte sie gesagt, aber er hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, wer er war.

„Und wie willst du es ihr erklären?“ Angus’ Tonfall war eindeutig. Noch nicht einmal er verstand, was sein Bruder an dem Kriminellen fand. Wie sollte Toby es seiner Tochter beibringen?

„Er ist... war mein Lover. Mach... mach es nicht härter, als es schon ist“, bat Toby Angus.

„Okay... Erzähl mir von ihm. Warum dieser Kerl?“

Toby nahm etwas vom dem Essen und kaute grüblerisch. „Ich war allein, am Ende. Chris war da. Er…”

„Du warst nicht... verliebt,“ Angus hob seinen Karton chinesisches Essen in einer Geste gen Himmel. „Du warst extrem emotional angeschlagen. Dir gings hundeelend. Mir wäre es genauso gegangen. In einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis mit lauter Mördern und Schwerverbrechern. Und dann Geneviève... Im Grunde bist du dem ersten Menschen, der dir Wohlwollen und Zuneigung gezeigt hast, verfallen.“

„So einfach ist das nicht.“ Toby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie willst du es denn sonst erklären, dass Keller dein Lover war, als Gary und Holly entführt worden sind?“ Angus rutschte nach vorne auf die Sofakante. „Und das nachdem er dir Arme und Beine gebrochen hat?“

„Chris hat mein Leben gerettet.“

„Nachdem er es dir zur Hölle gemacht hat...“ Angus sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Er hat hart daran gearbeitet, mein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen“, versuchte Toby zu erklären.

„Was... was erzählst du mir nicht? Ich verstehe dich nicht.“ Angus musterte seinen älteren Bruder, während sich eine Sorgenfalte auf seine Stirn bildete. „Ich kann es mir nur mit dem Stockholm-Syndrom, einer Trauma-Bindung erklären. Jemand, dem mit Gewalt gedroht wird und der nicht entkommen kann, glaubt, nicht entkommen zu können. Isoliert im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis... Es ist diese Situation, die jeden fertig macht, jeden versauen kann, ob männlich oder weiblich, jung oder alt.“ Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Keller hat die Situation ausgenutzt. Er kann dir Scheiße servieren, dir die Arme und Beine brechen und du verzeihst ihm! Ich meine, niemand bricht dir versehentlich ein paar Knochen!“

„Wir sind quitt“, antwortete Toby nach einer Pause.

„Quitt? Was bedeutet das?“ Angus fixierte ihn, aber es kam keine weitere Ausführung. „Ich kenne seine Akte. Er wird verdächtig, drei Männer entführt, missbraucht und getötet zu haben. Das ist kein Affekt mehr, das ist ein Muster.“

Toby schwieg. Langsam kaute er ein Stück Ente. Er hatte versucht, es seinem Bruder zu erklären. Das Gefängnis, die Antikirche. Wie ihn der Schmerz, was er alles verloren hatte, – seine Frau, seine Kinder, seine Freunde, sein Job, seine Selbstachtung – bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Wie ihm das Leben in Oz den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hatte.

Er konnte es Angus nicht verständlich machen.

Angus sah ihn an, wartete auf eine Reaktion, bevor er zögernd fragte: „Hat er...? Hat...?“

„Nein!“, unterband Toby die Frage, die Angus nicht aussprechen konnte, energisch. „Nein, er hat nichts gemacht, was ich nicht wollte.“ Mal abgesehen vom Knochen brechen. Das hatte Toby nicht verheimlichen können. Monate auf der Krankenstation und dann Reha auf Krücken. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Schillinger mit ihm getan hatte. Von dem Hakenkreuz-Tattoo auf seiner Kehrseite würde kein Familienmitglied je erfahren.

„Du hast ihn nicht irgendwo zufällig getroffen, oder? Nachdem er ausgebrochen ist?“, bohrte Angus.

„Ich habe Chris nicht irgendwo zufällig getroffen“, bestätigte Toby harsch.

„Und nicht zufällig?“

„Es ist über ein Jahr her. Ich hatte eine Beziehung mit Marian, falls du dich erinnerst.“

Die Affäre mit der Lehrerin schien Angus zu beruhigen, dass Toby nicht mehr alten Geistern nachhing.

„Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich meine Bewährung gefährden würde“, setzte Toby nach.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während sie aßen und tranken, ehe Angus vorschlug den Fernseher anzuschalten. Sie sahen sich Football an, aber Toby war nur halbherzig mit seinen Kommentaren dabei. Er hatte sich neben seinen Bruder auf das Sofa gesetzt. 

Angus fragte ihn, ob er den Fahndungsaufruf nach Keller im TV gesehen hatte. Hatte Toby nicht. Er war nicht wirklich zum Fernsehen gekommen.

Die Stimmung war irgendwie gekippt. Eigentlich verstand sich Toby mit seinem Bruder sehr gut, doch sobald das Thema auf Keller kam, gab es nur Unverständnis und Uneinigkeit.

Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete Toby Angus’ Profil. Ein echter Blondschopf mit Lachfalten um die Augen, der sein Leben nicht auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Aber Toby wusste nur zu gut, mit welchem Erwartungen, welchem Gewicht der Verantwortung diese Rolle in der Familie Beecher einherging. Er war nicht dazu fähig gewesen, zumindest nicht nüchtern. Er hatte eine Vorstellung davon, wie das Leben für Angus in den letzten sechs Jahren gewesen sein musste. Gefängnisse kamen in so vielen Formen vor.

„Ich...“, versuchte Toby es nach dem Spiel noch einmal, „Ich... habe mich damit getröstet, nach allem, was mir passiert, dass ich noch fähig war, mich zu verlieben.“ Sobald er sich seine Gefühle für Chris eingestanden, es vor Schwester Pete laut ausgesprochen hatte, war alles viel einfacher geworden. Toby wusste, es machte keinen Sinn. Dass er wider besseres Wissen Keller liebte. Er war Definition eines Soziopathen wie er im Buche steht.

„Ich bin ein Alkoholiker. Ich habe in Oz Drogen genommen. Ich habe Kathy Rockwell getötet. Ein kleines Mädchen. Ich bin ein Mörder. Liebst du mich deswegen weniger?“, provozierte Toby.

„Du kannst dich nicht mit Keller vergleichen!“, empörte sich Angus.

Toby wünschte, er könnte es verneinen, aber mit der Zeit wurde jeder zu einer Kreatur von Oz, ein Produkt des Gefängnissystems. Er hatte manipuliert, getötet, alles getan, was jeder andere auch getan hatte. Toby war nicht besser, auch wenn er sich besser als viele andere an draußen, an sein Leben nach der Freiheitsstrafe anpassen konnte.

„Liebst du mich weniger?“

„Nein“, murrte Angus, resigniert fügte er hinzu: „Es ist dein Leben.“

~~~

Das leere Kinderzimmer war wie eine offene Wunde, als Toby nach oben schlich. Der Wunsch, Holly zu sehen, war plötzlich übermächtig.

Sein Schlafzimmer lag in Dunkelheit und Stille. Toby tapste auf leisen Sohlen zum Nachttisch und machte die kleine Lampe an, um festzustellen, dass Chris noch wach war. Er lag nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet und einem Arm angewinkelt hinter dem Kopf auf dem Bett. Seine Augen funkelten ihn an. Toby kannte den Blick – Lust und mit Sprenkeln von Ärger. „Dein Bruder sieht gut aus. Meinst du, er hätte etwas gegen einen Dreier?“

Er verspürte nie Scham, wenn es darum ging, Toby mit einem Striptease anzuheizen. Chris ausgestreckt, sich räkelnd wie ein Raubtier auf seinem Bett war eine Fantasie, die Toby regelmäßig bestens unterhalten hatte und zu der er mit Sicherheit zurückkehren würde, nachdem dieser verschwunden war.

Aber Chris war hier. Jetzt. 

„Wenn du ihn nett fragst...“, antwortete Toby kurz angebunden und wandte sich von ihm ab, um sich umzuziehen.

Chris’ Finger strichen federleicht über das Tattoo auf Tobys nacktem Po, sobald er alle Kleidung ausgezogen hatte. Es war nur leicht verblasst. „Hast du mal über eine Tattoo-Veränderung nachgedacht?“

„Nah.“

Toby legte sich umgezogen zu ihm ins Bett. Chris hatte seinen Arm ausgestreckt. Toby rutschte tiefer und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „Sie suchen nach dir im TV.“

„Gutes Foto?“

„Hab’s nicht gesehen. Bestimmt gefährlich heiß.“

„Yeah“, antwortete Chris kehlig, dass Toby es in seiner Brust spüren konnte.

Realität war so eine hässliche Sache. Toby konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er das hier mit Chris und gleichzeitig eine Familie mit Holly haben konnte. Chris und Holly – das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er fragte sich, was sie nach der Schule zusammen gemacht hatten. Was er sich vorstellte, war Chris, der ihm die Zunge in aller Öffentlichkeit (und am besten noch vor seinen Eltern) tief in den Hals steckte. Und Angus, der ihm half, die Scherben zusammenzukehren, nachdem Chris fort war.

„Genau hier.“ Toby hob seinen rechten Arm, die offene Handfläche zu ihm. Mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand fuhr er vom Handgelenk abwärts über den Unterarm. „Erinnerst du dich an das Geräusch? Das Geräusch, wenn ein Knochen bricht. Ohrenbetäubend. Fast schlimmer als der Aufprall von Kathy Rockwell auf meiner Frontscheibe.“

Ich liebe dich nicht. Ich habe dich nie geliebt, nicht für eine Sekunde.

Die Worte, der Betrug, begleitet von Kellers Lachen waren schlimmer als die körperlichen Schmerzen gewesen. Toby hatte zu viele Wochen und Monate auf der Krankenstation verbracht und darüber nachgedacht. Keller hatte eine flexible Beziehung zur Wahrheit. Vielleicht hatte er ihn damals in Sporthalle angelogen, dass er ihn nicht liebte. Oder damals im Waschküche, als er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Vielleicht wusste nicht einmal Chris die ganze Wahrheit.

„Man verletzt immer die Menschen, die man am meisten liebt. Die Dinge, die wir einander antun...“, sagte er.

Chris wartete geduldig auf die Pointe, weil Toby weder nachtragend noch wütend klang. Statt etwas zu sagen streckte Chris seine Hand nach Tobys aus und strich mit dem Daumen über die Haut am Handgelenk.

„Ich kann viel ertragen, viel verzeihen, wie wir wissen“, verkündete Toby und schnaubte. „Aber wenn du ein Spiel mit meiner Tochter spielst, sie manipulierst oder in irgendeiner Weise verletzt... Ich weiß, dass du dazu fähig bist. Mach es nicht oder du wirst es bitterlich bereuen.“

„Wenn ich zu allem fähig bin, warum nicht auch zur Liebe“, antwortete Chris. Ein besserer Mann hätte Toby in Frieden gelassen, aber Chris war überzeugt, dass Beechers Güte und Liebe den besseren Teil von ihm hervorbringen konnte.

„Beinhaltet dein Fluchtplan ein süßes Leben mit alkoholfreien Cocktails und Strand?“, fragte Toby und ignorierte seine Erwiderung.

„... und lange Tage im Bett.“

Chris nahm Tobys Hand in seine, zog sie zu sich und küsste die Finger.


	8. Giftige Hoffnung

Der Morgen begann mit dem merkwürdigen, kopflosen, sexuellen Autopiloten, auf dem sich Toby seit Chris’ Auftauchen mehr oder weniger befand. Chris stand zusammen mit ihm auf. Sich das Bad zu teilen und sich gegenseitig bei der Katzenwäsche zu necken kam Tobys Vorstellung von Glückseligkeit verdammt nahe.

Er nahm sich die Zeit, zum Frühstück Omelett zu machen. Toby stand am Herd, als Chris die Treppe herunterkam und gemächlich zu ihm hinüberging. Mit dem Daumen streich er von Tobys Mundwinkel langsam über die Unterlippe. Es waren nur Sekunden, doch Chris verstand es, daraus ein Ereignis zu machen. „Zahnpasta“, erklärte er, eine Lüge, aber tat so, als würde er sie an seiner Sweatpants abstreifen.

Chris stellte sich neben ihn an den Herd und drückte seine Körperseite gegen Toby. Ein Arm schmiegte sich um Tobys Taille, während er in sein Ohr flüsterte. „Fuck, deine Lippen, Baby. Ich möchte sie überall spüren.“

Toby grinste und hätte darüber fast vergessen, das Omelett zu wenden, bevor Chris ihn mit Küssen in Beschlag nahm. „Du konntest dich nützlich machen und Besteck und Teller hinstellen“, scheuchte Toby ihn auf Abstand.

Chris tat, wie ihm geheißen und deckte für sie am Küchentresen auf. Er füllte ihnen zwei Kaffeetassen – genauso wie Toby es gern hatte und beobachtete ihn beim Zubereiten des Essens. Chris sah ihn offen an. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weich, entspannt, wie jemand, der es sich überall gemütlich machen konnte. Chris spazierte durch das Haus, als würde er hierher gehören.

Toby fragte sich, was der Unterschied zwischen seinem Leben vor Oz und nach Oz war. Er war nicht wirklich glücklich gewesen. Vielleicht waren die kleinen Dinge besser: die Wochenenden, an denen er etwas mit Holly unternahm oder die Abende mit seinem Bruder Angus, die er nach dem Gefängnis deutlich mehr zu schätzen wusste. In wenigen Momenten, in denen er ehrlich zu sich war, gestand er sich ein, dass er sich manchmal überwältigend einsam fühlte.

Seine Eltern, sein Bruder wussten nicht, wie es im Knast war. Was er erlebt hatte. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was Chris für ihn bedeutete, und würden vermutlich nie verstehen, wie daraus Liebe werden konnte. Sie hatten den Sohn verloren, den sie kannten.

Chris konnte verstehen. Er kannte alle Seiten von ihm, auch die unschönen. Oz hatte das Schlechteste in ihm an die Oberfläche gespült – und Chris war ein Teil davon. Toby und Chris, sie waren zwei upgefuckte Typen, aber sie hatten einander. Sie hatten eine tiefe, hässliche Verbindung.

„Nackt“, sagte Chris, der Toby aus seinen Gedanken befreien wollte. „Ich will dich nackt und ich will dich jetzt. Auf dem Küchentisch.“

Toby lachte. „Keine Zeit.“

„Keine Zeit wie die Gegenwart, Baby.“

„Lass uns essen.“

„Wenn wir das Essen auslassen, haben wir mehr Zeit für anderes...“, köderte Chris.

„Keine Chance.“ Toby kam zu ihm herum und verteilte das Omelett auf ihre Teller. Chris trat hinter ihn und ließ seine Hände von der Taille über Tobys Hüftknochen gleiten, während er rohe, unzensierte Worte in sein Ohr wisperte.

Toby wusste, er verlor die Kontrolle, je länger Chris blieb – oder vielleicht hatte er sie schon verloren, aber es konnte ihn im Moment nicht weniger kratzen. Er konnte noch die Pfanne abstellen, bevor Chris ihn sanft zum Umdrehen zwang und ihn küsste, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden. Auf eine Art war es wie Trinken: in einen Kuss zu fallen, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn nicht wollen sollte, mit einem Gefühl aus euphorischer Lust und dem schlechten Gewissen danach, dass er das Falsches getan hatte.

„Das Essen wird kalt“, murmelte Toby und löste sich aus Chris’ Umarmung.

Nur widerwillig setzte sich Chris mit Toby an den Küchentresen. 

Toby kam schnell auf das Thema Holly zu sprechen. „Vielleicht kommt Holly nach der Schule hierher. Ich möchte, dass du mich dann auf meinem Handy anrufst. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass es abgehört wird.“

„Du willst nicht, dass ich mit ihr allein bin“, konstatierte Chris.

„Ich will zuerst mit ihr reden.“ 

„Ich mag sie. Holly ist smart“, sagte Chris. „Wir haben uns gestern gut unterhalten. Früher oder später hätte sie eh von uns erfahren.“

„Ohne deine Nachhilfe hätte sie es nicht herausgefunden.“

„Holly kommt mit uns. Wenn sie will.“

„Und was, wenn ich nicht will?“, fragte Toby.

„Ich besorge uns neue Namen, eine neue Identität. Eine Anwaltszulassung, dann kannst du wieder in deinem Job arbeiten und Holly kann noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen. Niemand kennt ihre Geschichte. Stell es dir einfach, wie einen Umzug vor.“

Gestern im Bett hatten sie über die Modalitäten ihrer Flucht geredet. Geld, Papiere, Wagen. Für Toby war das alles ein Gedankenkonstrukt, das er unentschlossen vor sich her schob. Er lebte in einer schönen Seifenblase, die jeden Moment zu platzen drohte. Das einzige, was er definitiv zu wissen glaubte, war, dass er seine Tochter vor seinen Liebhaber stellte.

„Jede Flucht endet damit, dass wir wieder ins Gefängnis kommen. Ich kann das Holly nicht antun. Nicht noch einmal.“

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du, dass ich gehe?“

„Nein! Nein...“ Toby legte seine Hand auf Chris’ Knie. „Es wird nur nicht funktionieren.”

„Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.“

„Wir reden heute Abend weiter. Ich muss los.“ Toby nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Er sollte ihre leeren Teller samt Besteck in die Spüle, bevor er seine Tasche schulterte. Mit schlechten Gewissen blickte er seinen Liebhaber an. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten eine Zukunft.“

Er wollte sich mit einem raschen Kuss auf den Mund verabschieden, aber Chris ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn um Kopf um Kragen zu küssen.

~~~

Chris ließ den Finger über den Stundenplan am Kühlschrank nach unten gleiten. Holly hatte vor knapp einer halben Stunde Schulschluss gehabt. Er wollte das Haus nicht verlassen, solange es hell war, seitdem er sein Bild in den Nachrichten und in der Zeitung gesehen hatte. Es wurde langsam zu heiß.

Ihm war bewusst, dass der Weg über Holly zu Toby führte. Chris behandelte sie wie eine Erwachsene, manipulierte sie, weil er nicht recht wusste, wie er mit einem Kind, einem Teenager umgehen musste. Seine Jugend war von Vorstrafen geprägt, die ihn mit siebzehn Jahren ins Gefängnis gebracht hatten, und dennoch war er zuversichtlich, ein Leben mit Holly zu meistern.

Chris saß gelangweilt über dem Rätsel in der Tageszeitung auf einem Kugelschreiber kauend, als er hörte, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss an der Haustür umgedreht wurde. Er richtete sich auf dem Barhocker in der Küche auf und lauschte. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Er hörte ihre Schritte erst, als sie fast bei der Treppe nach oben war.

„Holly!“

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, bevor es erschreckt herumfuhr. Sie hatte ihren Mund geöffnet, aber es kam kein Laut heraus.

„Wie war deine Übernachtung? Bei Nathan?“, fragte Chris.

„Du bist noch hier.“ Holly kam zögerlich in die Küche. Sie hatte ihre Tasche noch geschultert, als wolle sie nur kurz etwas aus ihrem Zimmer holen.

„Jap. Ich kann nicht ohne Toby, weißt du“, erklärte Chris ohne Umschweife. Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, aber da sie nicht reagierte, ließ er sie wieder sinken. „Du bist geschockt und es ist dir wahrscheinlich megapeinlich, dass dein Vater einen Freund hat. Aber das ist der Job der Eltern, richtig?! Die Kinder höllisch in Verlegenheit bringen.“

„Ich wusste nicht...“, sagte sie. Holly war mit der Situation überfordert. Es war ihr anfangs schwergefallen, Marian, ihre Lehrerin, an der Seite ihres Vaters zu akzeptieren. Aber ihre Mutter war tot und Toby hatte das Recht, sich eine neue Frau zu suchen und von vorne anzufangen. Oder einen Mann.

„Ja...“, stimmte Chris zu. Er setzte sich auf den Barhocker, auf dem er zuvor Zeitung gelesen hatte. Er ließ sie aus den Augen, um das scheue Reh in die Küche zu ködern. „Ich mag Frauen. Vier Hochzeiten belegen das. Ich mag auch Männer, aber nicht für Längeres. Ich bin katholisch erzogen worden. Die Vorstellung, dass ich mich in einen Kerl verliebe, ist...“ Er schnaubte. „Man heiratet Frauen. Eine im besten Fall.“

Holly stand am äußeren Tresen. Die dünnen Finger ihrer Hände klammerten an der Kante.

Chris fühlte sich einen kurzen Moment, als er hätte zu viel preisgegeben. 

Toby hatte ihn kennengelernt und akzeptiert auf eine Weise, wie seine Ex-Frauen es nie getan hatten. Das war etwas, das diese Beziehung besonders machte. Hinter den Kämpfen, der Bitternis, hinter dem Sex steckte eine merkwürdige Stabilität.

Holly starrte ihn sprachlos an. Ihre Augen, die blonden Haaren waren von Toby, die Nase und Wangen der Mutter. Keller hatte ein Foto mit ihr, Holly und Gary aufgestellt im Wohnzimmer gesehen. Er hatte keine sehr hohe Meinung von Genevieve Beecher. Sie hatte sich umgebracht und ihre Kinder im Stich gelassen. Wenn sie Tobias den Rücken gekehrt und mit dem Kindern abgehauen wäre, das hätte er verstanden.

Chris hob leicht fragend eine Augenbraue, aber sie reagierte nicht. Er hatte es zuvor getan: verletzbar erscheinen, damit Toby seine Schutzwände fallen ließ. Chris tat und sagte die richtigen Dinge. Wie in der Wäscherei mischten sich Wahrheit und Betrug geschmeidig. Er hatte nicht mit dem Liebesgeständnis von Toby gerechnet, bestimmt nicht, - der wohlige Schauer hatte direkt auf seinem Gesicht gestanden – die Erwiderung war ihm leicht über die Lippen geglitten.

Man bekam jeden guten, adretten Jungen auf den Sitz seines Bikes, wenn man nur wirklich nett mit ihnen redete, war Chris’ Motto. 

Holly wusste davon nichts.

„Hols?”

„Warum…? Warum hat Dad mir nichts gesagt?”, fragte Holly mutiger werden. „Wie lange...?“

„Glaubst du, es ist einfach für deinen Dad? Ich bin nicht gerade jemand, den man den Eltern vorstellt geschweige denn der Tochter. Mit meiner Knastvergangenheit bin ich nirgends gern gesehen. Dazu kommt noch, dass wir einander offiziell nicht sehen dürfen wegen Tobys Bewährungsauflagen.“

Holly verzog ernst die Augenbrauen.

„Ich mag dich, Hols. Ich weiß, welches Eis du gerne isst und dass dir unser kleiner Motorradtrip gefallen hat. Ich will dich kennen lernen“, sagte Chris. 

„Ich muss zu meiner Therapie“, sagte Holly schließlich. Sie raste in ihr Zimmer, holte etwas und war mindestens genauso flink wieder unten. „Bis später?“, fragte sie.

„Wir sehen uns.“ Chris grinste.

Mit einem knappen Nicken ging sie. Holly in seinen Bonnie & Clyde-Plan einzuweihen war zu früh. Sie war hilflos, überfordert und einsam mit den Neuigkeiten, die die letzten Tage über sie hereingebrochen waren. Chris musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. Er konnte sie nicht einfach aus ihrem Leben reißen. Das würde Toby nicht zulassen. Und Toby würde nicht ohne sie gehen.

Die einfachste Lösung wäre, Toby ein Ultimatum zu stellen, aber das würde eher das Gegenteil bewirken. Vater und Tochter zu kidnappen war eine andere Möglichkeit. Sie vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete bereits an einem eleganteren Plan.


	9. Im besten Fall

„Ich bin hier, um Sie mit der Realität zu konfrontieren.“ FBI-Agent Taylor reichte ihm den grobkörnigen Ausdruck. Toby betrachtete das Foto aus der Überwachungskamera schweigend. Der Mann auf dem Bild trug einen Motorradhelm. Er hatte das Visier geöffnet. Das Gesicht war relativ gut zu erkennen.

„Sie erkennen Christopher Keller?“, fragte Pierce Taylor. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Das ist der Schnapsladen in der Franklin Street. Er ist in der Stadt. Wollen Sie mir noch einmal bestätigen, dass er keinen Kontakt zu Ihnen gesucht hat?“

Toby sah von dem Ausdruck auf. Sein Blick war eisern. Er war froh, dass man durch die Hecken und Bäume rund um sein Grundstück kaum Einsicht in sein Haus hatte, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Taylor ihn beschatten ließ. „Oz ist nicht weit entfernt. Er wird hier Freunde haben. Seine Ex-Frauen kommen von hier.“ Er gab ihm das Foto zurück.

„Früher oder später wird er festgenommen werden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie kennen seine Geschichte. Rein und raus“, verdeutlichte Taylor. „Keller ist kein Kleinkrimineller. Er ist ein Mörder. Sie haben eine Beziehung mit ihm geführt. Sie müssten am besten wissen, welche Gefahr er darstellt.“

„Agent Taylor–“

„Die Frage ist nur“, unterbrach Taylor ihn, „ob Sie da mit hineingezogen werden und Schaden nehmen. Jeglicher Kontakt zu Keller gefährdet Ihre Bewährung. Sie müssten Ihre Haftstrafe zu Ende absitzen. Und noch mehr, wenn Sie sich weiterer Straftaten schuldig machen.“

„Agent Taylor, Sie müssen mich nicht belehren. Ich kenne mich aus.“ Toby ballte unter dem Schreibtisch eine Faust.

„Aber wohl nicht so gut mit Strafrecht...“ Taylor bedachte ihn mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Im Gegenteil, ich habe das Strafrecht sogar am eigenen Leib erfahren“, erwiderte Toby scharf. 

„Ich habe eine Frage für Sie: Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie und Keller eine wie auch immer geartete Zukunft haben?“

Natürlich hatte sich Toby Fragen gestellt. Konnte er sich Chris sonntags im Park mit Holly vorstellen? Konnte er Chris als seinen Partner zur Firmenfeier mitnehmen? Wollte er sich den missbilligenden Blicken seiner Eltern beim Familienessen aussetzen? Konnte er es sich leisten, womöglich noch einmal sein Leben zu versauen?

„Wenn Sie nicht mehr haben, möchte ich Sie bitten zu gehen.“

Pierce Taylor starrte ihn einen langen Moment vielsagend an, bevor er sich erhob. Er ließ den Ausdruck auf Tobys Schreibtisch fallen und legte seine Visitenkarte dazu. „Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie bereit sind.“

Toby ignorierte die Implikation. Er merkte erst, wie er sich verspannt hatte, als der FBI-Agent sein Büro verlassen hatte und er seufzend ausatmete. Toby nahm das Bild auf. Es war unverkennbar Keller. 

Er dachte nur selten an Christopher Keller, den gefährlichen, brutalen Kriminellen, auch wenn er es besser wissen sollte. Chris hatte ihn verletzt, gebrochen. Er war ein Lügner und Mörder. Wenn Chris ihn küsste, fühlte er einen scharfen Schnitt von Schuld, dass er überhaupt schlecht von ihm denken konnte. Toby hatte eine unglaubliche Fähigkeit, wenn es darum ging, sich selbst (im Angesicht der Wahrheit) etwas vorzumachen, aber hier gab es keinen Zweifel. Keller hatte den Schnapsladen überfallen.

Wütend zerknüllte er das Bild und warf es weg. Es landete neben dem Papierkorb. Toby stand auf, um es im Reißwolf zu vernichten. Bei seinem Glück würde in Kürze sein Vater oder sein Bruder vor ihm stehen, weil Taylor sie ebenfalls aufgescheucht hatte. 

Allmählich wurde es zu heiß. Chris konnte nicht weiter im Hause Beecher wohnen. Wenn Agent Taylor oder nur die Polizei bei ihm vorbei schneiten, wäre er am Arsch.

Chris musste gehen.

Toby biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

Das Problem war, er wollte mit Keller türmen. Wenn Holly nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich längst sein Päckchen geschnürt und Reißaus genommen. Ein Gefühl von Schuld baute sich in seinem Magen auf, das ihn übel werden ließ. Vor Oz hatte Toby sich für einen guten Vater gehalten. Nicht den besten, aber einen guten, der für seine Kinder da war. Aber nun hatte er nicht einmal den Alkohol, um seine unpassenden Gefühle und Bedürfnisse herunterzuspülen. 

Er hatte Lust auf einen Drink. Eigentlich hatte er fast immer Lust darauf.

Aber da musste er nun nüchtern durch.

~~~

Als Toby abends mit Holly heimkehrte, war es bereits dunkel. Seine Tochter hatte ihm nur wenige Fragen gestellt und sich in Schweigen gehalten. Mit dem Einkauf für die kommende Woche beladen betraten sie das Haus. Chris war von seinem kurzen Ausflug bereits wieder zurück, als er die beiden zur Haustür hereinkamen. Toby begrüßte ihn mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Er nahm Holly und Toby eine Tüte ab, die in die Küche trug. Während Toby zurück zum Wagen ging, pfefferte Holly ihre Tasche in eine Ecke und hängte ihre Jacke auf.

„Hi“, sagte sie knapp.

„Hey Hols. Wie war deine Therapie?“, fragte Chris.

Holly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, schätze ich.“ Sie spazierte von Chris gefolgt in die Küche und angelte eine Tüte Chips und Kaugummis aus einer Einkaufstüte. Toby ermahnt sie, die Chips erst nach dem Essen anzurühren. Er hat drei Pizzen mitgebracht. Eine mit Thunfisch für Holly, mit viel Anchovis für Chris und eine Hawaii für ihn.

Das Essen am Wohnzimmertisch ist entspannter, als Toby erwartet hatte. Holly erzählt von ihrem Schultag, rückte ein wenig mit der Sprache über Nathan heraus, während sie genau jegliche Interaktion zwischen ihrem Vater und Chris beobachtete. Chris gab eine Story aus seiner Schulzeit zum Besten, die, wie Toby vermutete, nicht oder kaum der Wahrheit entspracht, aber sie war unterhaltsam und Holly lauschte ihr.

Beim Hantieren in der Küche nach dem Essen versuchte Chris ihn näher zu kommen, aber Toby ließ ihn nicht gewähren. Er hatte eine Aversion gegen die Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen in der Öffentlichkeit und im Besonderen vor seiner Tochter, von der er nicht wirklich wusste, was sie von ihm und Chris hielt. Chris hingegen hatten die neugierigen Blicke der anderen nie gestört und welche Schlüsse sie auch immer daraus auf ihre Beziehung gezogen hatten. Sollten sie denken, was immer sie wollten.

Zu Tobys Überraschung nahm Holly Chris mit auf ihr Zimmer, um ihm ein Schulprojekt zu zeigen, an dem sich Tobys Unfähigkeit zu basteln erkennen ließ. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit folgte er den beiden nach oben. Sie saßen auf dem Teppich am Boden und diskutierten über das hässliche Pappmachémonstrum.

Chris stand auf und kam zu ihm, als er Tobys Anwesenheit bemerkte. Er lehnte die Zimmertür hinter sich an, damit Holly sie nicht hören konnte.

Chris seufzte. „Toby, hör zu”, stoppte er ihn mit einer Hand in der Luft, „Sie ist dein Kind. Ich weiß, warum du denken konntest, ich könnte einem von ihnen etwas antun. Die Antwort ist nicht schwierig zu finden: Operation Toby.“

„Chris...“

„Ich war scheiß besorgt um dich, als deine Kinder gekidnappt wurden“, unterbrach Chris ihn, „Die bist wegen Gary durch die Hölle gegangen. Es tat mir weh, dich so zu sehen und nichts tun zu können.“

Toby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt, nicht hier.“

Er schickte Chris nach unten und sorgte dafür, dass sich Holly bettfertig machte. Als Toby nach unten kam, lungerte Chris in der Küche herum. Er schob sich etwas in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Einen Moment fragte sich Toby, woher er die Jeans hatte und ob es eine von ihm war.

„Schläft sie?”, fragte Chris.

„Sie liest noch etwas”, erwiderte Toby. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst, aber Holly mag dich, aber darum geht’s nicht. Agent Taylor war heute bei mir im Büro. Du hast einen Schnapsladen überfallen.“

Chris war fast erleichtert, dass es nicht um Holly und sein Misstrauen ging. „Ich brauchte das Geld.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lachte beinahe.

„Das ist nicht witzig“, erhob Toby seine Stimme. „Taylor weiß es. Er weiß, dass wir in irgendeiner Form in Kontakt stehen. Er wartet nur darauf, dass ich einbreche. Wenn er wüsste, dass du hier bist...“

„Er weiß es nicht, Toby. Lass dich nicht verrückt machen.“ Chris legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du musst gehen. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben.“ Toby blickte an Chris vorbei ins Leere.

„Kommst du mit mir, Baby?“ Chris suchte Tobys Augen. Als keine Antwort kam, fuhr er fort. „Ich habe den Schnapsladen für uns überfallen.“

Toby schnaubte.

„Ich brauchte das Geld für diese.“ Chris zückte etwas Flaches aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und hielt es in der Handfläche, ohne dass Toby es sehen konnte, bevor er einen Schritt mit dem rechten Bein nach vorne machte und das linke Knie auf dem Boden absetzte. 

Toby, der ahnte, was kommen würde, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du mich heiraten?“, fragte Chris tatsächlich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er streckte seine Hand aus und öffnete sie für Toby. Zum Vorschein kamen drei ID Karten. Auf Chris’ Gesicht blitzte ein Grinsen auf, ganz weiße Zähne und Schlitzohr, als Toby die Karten an sich nahm. Sie waren auf ihn, Chris und Holly ausgestellt. Alle mit dem gleichen Nachnamen.

„Du bist verrückt!“ Auf Tobys Stirn trat die Ader sichtbar hervor, wie wenn er fuchsteufelswild oder anderweitig stark erregt war. Keller gab niemals auf. Wenn man nicht wusste, was Chris ihm bereits alles angetan hatte, konnte man seine Worte für verdammt romantisch und süß halten. Gefühle waren so herrlich schön und unlogisch.

Chris’ Augen funkelten mit Zuneigung, dass Toby ein Flattern in der Magengegend spürte. Aus seiner linken Hosentasche zauberte Chris klirrend mehrere Ringe. „Ist das ein Ja?“

„Scheiße.“

„Ich habe sie geklaut. Die verfickte Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit. Das wollt ihr Anwälte doch immer hören.“ Chris ist das Grinsen immer noch nicht vom Gesicht zu wischen. 

„Verfickte?“

„Ich wusste nicht, welcher passt.“ 

„Wir Anwälte?“, schnaubte Toby. „Du weißt noch, was du mir erzählt hast: Sobald der Sex beschissen ist, merkst du, dass wir eigentlich nichts gemeinsam haben.“ Er grinste. Toby legte die Karten auf den Küchentresen. Mit fahrigen Fingern nahm er die Ringe.

„Du bist einzigartig, Baby. Ein teuflischer Tanzpartner und das liebe ich an dir.“ Endlich stand Chris auf.

Nervös lief Toby seinen Blick einen Augenblick durch das Fenster in den dunklen Garten schweifen. „Dich zu wollen, zu lieben... Am Anfang hat es sich angefühlt, als würde ich Genevieve... Gen hintergehen, sie betrügen. Sie lag kaum unter der Erde... Nach Schillinger kamst du mir wie von Gott gesandt vor. Ich habe versucht, nach Operation Toby alles wegzurationalisieren, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Hat es nie. Ich will, dass du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich liebe dich so irrsinnig, dass ich manchmal nicht geradeaus denken kann.“

Chris legte seine Hand in Tobys Nacken und rieb mit dem Daumen über die Haut. „Ich liebe dich, Toby“, flüsterte er. 

Toby steckte sich einen Ring an den Finger und half Chris, den passenden auszuwählen, ehe sie sich atemlos küssten. Der Kuss war wie Tieftauchen, von Wasserströmen wurde er immer tiefer gezogen. Toby hatte aufgehört, zu kämpfen und trieb mit der Strömung. Er hörte auf, die Kontrolle halten zu wollen, die in Chris’ Nähe buchstäblich wie Sand durch die Finger ran.

Es warf ihn jedes Mal aus der Bahn, wie Chris seinen Raum einnahm, ihn besetzte, bis alles um sie herum egal war. Mit Chris fühlte sich sein Leben einfach viel weniger scheiße an.


	10. Seifenblase

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, als Chris ihn überredet hatte, feiern zu gehen. Nun stand Toby vor einem Club in einem ehemaligen Warenhaus. Es ging in den Keller hinunter, wo zahlreiche Männer und vereinzelte Frauen zu ohrenbetäubender Elektromusik tanzten. Jetzt verstand er die Lederhose, die Chris ihn gebeten hatte, anzuziehen. Toby konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er sie das letzte Mal angezogen hatte. Dazu ein trug er ein dunkles, enganliegendes Longsleeve. Seinen Mantel gab er an der Garderobe ab.

Chris war mit über einer Stunde Vorsprung unterwegs. 

Toby hatte Angus als Babysitter engagiert. Auch wenn Holly schlief, sollte sie nicht allein sein, falls sie aus einem Alptraum aufwachte. Sein Bruder hatte sein Outfit amüsiert kommentiert und ihn ausgefragt. Tobys gute Laune war unübersehbar gewesen. Zum Glück hatte Angus den Ring nicht gesehen.

Der verfluchte Ring an seinem Finger zeigte, dass sich Toby entschieden hatte. Er wollte mit Chris zusammen sein und gleichzeitig seiner Tochter ein normales Leben bieten. Sie konnten, wenn Tobys Bewährungszeit zu Ende war, umziehen und irgendwo neu mit Chris anfangen, wo sie niemand kannte. Dann war Gras über die Flucht gewachsen. Toby und Chris – sie konnten solange warten, schließlich hatten sie schon längere Zeit getrennt verbracht.

Er wunderte sich, ob es tatsächlich funktionieren konnte. Toby blieb trocken, drogenfrei und bei geistiger Gesundheit, während Chris aufhörte, zu manipulieren und Gewalt anzuwenden. Die letzten Tage zwischen ihnen waren viel zu unkompliziert gewesen. Vielleicht konnte es tatsächlich, außerhalb der Mauern von Oz, funktionieren, ohne dass es Tote gab. Eine beängstigende Vorstellung.

Toby bahnte sich einen Weg zum Tresen und gönnte sich einen alkoholfreien Cocktail. Chris hatte ihm immer freimütig von seinen Frauen erzählt, aber was die Männergeschichten in seiner Vergangenheit betraf, wusste Toby kaum etwas. Die Morde sollten ihn beunruhigen, aber dafür hatte er schon zu viel mit Chris erlebt.

Mit dem Glas in einer Hand schlängelte er zu einer erhöhten Plattform und suchte die tanzende Menge nach Chris ab. In der Dunkelheit und mit den gleißenden Lichtern war es fast unmöglich, viele Gesichter zu erkennen. Die Bässe gingen durch seinen Körper. 

Toby hielt sich an seinem Glas fest. Vor über zehn Jahren war er zuletzt tanzen gewesen. Bevor er und Genevieve geheiratet hatten. Die Geschmeidigkeit und Selbstsicherheit vor dem Spiegel, als Keller von hinten seine Arme um ihn gelegt und ihn als heiß tituliert hatte, war verschwunden. Allein in der Menge Fremder kam er sich blöd vor.

„Hi!“ Ein Mann, mindestens zehn Jahre jünger mit dunklen Haaren, einem knappen Outfit und süßen Grübchen beim Lächeln, die ihn sicher den ein oder anderen Verehrer verführt hatten, sprach Toby an. „Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen.“

„Ich war auch noch nie hier.“ Toby lächelte freundlich. „Allerdings bin ich verabredet. Sorry.“

Der Mann blickte sich um. Als er Toby ansah, lächelte er siegessicher. „Sieht aus, als wärst du zurzeit frei. Wie wäre es mit einem neuen Drink?“ Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das inzwischen leere Cocktailglas.

Toby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke.“ Er ließ seinen Blick hilfesuchend nach Chris schweifen. Da endlich entdeckte er ihn,: Chris durchmaß die tanzenden Partygänger mit einem sexy Selbstvertrauen, das er mit jedem Schritt ausstrahlte. Toby war nicht der einzige, dessen Blick ihm bewundernd folgte, während er blind war für die Augen, die ihm nachblickten. Chris trug die gleiche Jeans und Stiefel, nur ober herum hatte er sich verändert: das weiße Muscle Shirt ließ nichts der Fantasie übrig.

„Das ist dein Typ?“, fragte der Unbekannte abwertend, Tobys Blick folgend.

Zwei große Schritte noch, dann um schlag Chris mit einem Arm Tobys’ Taille und drückte ihre Körper zur Begrüßung halb aneinander. „Hi Baby.“ Den starrenden Blick des anderen Mannes quittierte er mit barschen Frage: „Willst du was?“

„Ich habe nur gemeint, er könne etwas Besseres haben“, sagte der Unbekannte zu Chris.

Nun baute sich Chris vor ihm auf. „Verpiss dich!“, grollte er und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand vor die Brust, dass er andere überrascht ein Schritt rückwärts taumelte. Der Fremde sah Toby verständnislos an und zog kopfschüttelnd von dannen.

„Chris, ich kann allein auf mich aufpassen“, beschwichtigte Toby Chris, der seinem scheinbaren Rivalen hinterherschaute. Chris’ Eifersucht konnte gefährlich werden. Seine Gewaltbereit war etwas, mit dem man immer rechnen musste. Er konnte es nicht einfach sagen, dass er eifersüchtig war; nein, stattdessen brachte er die Männer um, mit denen Beecher in Oz rumgemacht hatte. Toby zerrte Chris zu sich herum, legte beide Hände auf Chris’ Schultern und grinste ihn an.

Chris legte seine Hände auf Tobys Hüftknochen. Sich langsam und vorsichtig vorantastend glitten sie über die Rundung von Tobys Po. „Du siehst heiß aus, Baby“, sagte er laut, um die Musik zu übertönen. „Wir hätten ins Bett gehen und vögeln sollen.“

Toby meinte seine Wangen glühen zu spüren, aber in dem schwachen Licht konnte man kaum etwas sehen. „Ich glaube, der halbe Club, wenn nicht der ganze, findet dich heiß.“

Chris beugte sich vor und sagte mit heißem Atem in sein Ohr: „Ich habe nur Augen für dich. Besonders in der Hose.“ Und das stimmte: Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte Toby. Keller flirtete mit allem und jedem, der sich bewegte. Toby hatte ihn einmal dabei erwischt, wie er Gloria mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln angegraben hatte – mehr um sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln als bei ihr zu landen. Er hatte sicher nicht vorgehabt, sich mit O’Reily anzulegen. Wenn er mit einen umgarnte, kam man sich vor, als es nur zwei Menschen auf der Erde.

„Ich will dich küssen“, verkündete Chris. Es war eine versteckte Frage, wusste er doch, wie sich Toby bei der öffentlichen Zurschaustellung von Intimitäten wand, aber hier war es egal, weil niemand sie verurteilte.

Also sagte Toby grinsend: „Worauf wartest du?“

Chris drückte ihn flach gegen seinen Körper und neigte seinen Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Es war wie Funken, die zwischen ihren Körper übersprangen und einander entzündeten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nahm Chris seine Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er warf abschätzende Blicke auf jeden, der es wagte, Toby anzusehen. Er fühlte sich besonders beschützend gegenüber Toby. Heute Nacht gehörte er ihm ganz allein.

Sie tanzten, die Arme, ihre Beine, ihre Körper berührten einander immer irgendwie. Von Zeit zu Zeit küssten sie sich. Chris knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und an seinem Hals. Toby fühlte eine unbekannte Freiheit, je länger sie tanzten. Die Musik pumpte durch seinen Körper und trommelte in den Ohren.

Mutig geworden vergriff sich Toby an Chris’ Arsch und grinste ihn keck an. Chris lachte, ein herzliches, waschechtes Lachen tief aus dem Bauch, dass Toby auch zum Lachen brachte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Schließlich zog Toby ihn von der Tanzfläche. Mit Getränken zogen sie sich in eine Sitzecke zurück, wo man sich fernab der Musik unterhalten konnte, ohne sich anzubrüllen.

„Wow, sieh dich an“, meinte Chris.

Toby strahlte. Er lachte losgelöst über Chris’ Kompliment. „Das macht die Lederhose”, erwiderte er. Toby fühlte sich trunken, wie auf einem Trip, auch wenn er sich bisher an Cola gehalten hatte. Der einzige Alkohol war über Chris’ Lippen auf seine gelangt. 

Toby streckte seine Hand über den Tisch aus. Chris kam ihm entgegen, bis sie sich trafen. Blaue Augen blickten direkt in sein Innerstes. Die Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick war fast nicht auszuhalten. „Chris...“ Er wusste nicht einmal, was er sagte wollte. Irgendetwas Bedeutungsloses, einfach um die Spannung zu lösen, um die Intensität wegzunehmen. „Erzähl mir einen Witz.“

Chris hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Anwalt und einer Nutte?“

Toby lachte auf. Er kannte bestimmt neunzig Prozent aller Anwaltswitze, aber er wollte ihm nicht die Pointe verderben, also zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Die Nutte legt dich nicht mehr aufs Kreuz, wenn du tot bist.“

Es war zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Er und Chris hatten sich in ihrer Blase verbarrikadiert, sich zusammen geschlossen, um die Feinde von außen zu bekämpfen. Sie waren wie Thelma und Louise, die direkt auf den Abgrund zusteuerten, der noch außer Sichtweite war.

~~~

Ein kleines Nachtlicht brannte in Hollys Zimmer. Sie schlief seelenruhig. Angus zog die Tür wieder ein Stück weiter zu. Die Tür blieb stets etwas offen, damit er sie hörte, wenn sie von einem schlechten Traum schreiend aufwachte.

Angus ging ins Schlafzimmer seines Bruders und taxierte es mit den Augen. Er konnte nichts Verdächtiges entdecken, wobei er keine Ahnung hatte, wonach er suchte. Angus wollte auch nicht in seinen Sachen herumwühlen, also ging er wieder nach unten.

Toby hatte sich mysteriös gegeben, wohin er und mit wem er sich treffen wollte. Angus hatte den Verdacht, dass er Christopher Keller traf. Ein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass er recht hatte. Ziellos streifte er durch die Zimmer, nachdem er nicht still vor dem Fernseher sitzen und auf Tobys Rückkehr warten konnte, als ihm der Block in der Küche auffiel. Angus nahm einen Bleistift und rieb solange darüber, bis die durchgedrückte Schrift lesbar war. Die Adresse eines Clubs.

Angus legte die Faust an seinen Mund.

Er überlegte eine Weile, dann holte er die Visitenkarte von Agent Taylor aus seinem Portemonnaie. Angus drehte das kleine Stück Papier zwischen den Fingern. Wenn er Toby anschwärzte, musste sein Bruder den Rest der Haftstrafe absitzen, womöglich noch mehr, wenn in weitere Straftaten verwickelt wurde.

Keller hing über Tobys Kopf wie Damokles Schwert. 

Mein Gott, der Mann hatte ihm die Arme und Beine gebrochen! Er konnte keinen guten Einfluss auf seinen Bruder haben.

Angus fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare, bevor er die Zahlen der Telefonnummer auf seinem Handy wählte.


	11. Alles oder nichts

Toby sah in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Das elektrische Licht in den Toiletten war ungünstig und machte ihn einige Jahre älter. Trotz seines Alters hatte er sich einiger Annäherungsversuche von ein paar Kerlen, die mindestens zehn Jahre jünger waren und wahrscheinlich einen Sugar Daddy suchten, erwehren müssen. 

Er drehte den Ring an seinem Finger. Vielleicht war er manchmal ein wenig naiv und dumm, was Keller betraf, aber seine Gefühle für ihn waren aufrichtig. Ein Teil von ihm war bereit, heute Nacht durchzubrennen und nie zurückzublicken. Der andere Teil, der Vater, Bruder und Sohn in ihm konnte seine Familie, die trotz der Jahre in Oz zu ihm gehalten hatten, ihn liebten und sich um ihn sorgten, nicht zurücklassen. Selbst Tobys Vater hatte ihm geholfen, als ihn gebeten hatte, sich um Chris’ Fall zu kümmern. Es war dem alten Mann sicher nicht leicht gefallen. Sein Unwillen hatte sich jedes Mal an seinem Mund und dem Schweigen gezeigt.

Mit zwei Tüchern trocknete Toby seine Hände ab und warf sie in den Papierkorb neben dem Waschbecken.

Sein Körper spannte sich, bereit sich zu verteidigen, als zwei Hände um seine Taille über seinen Bauch fuhren, bevor er Chris hinter sich im Spiegel erkannte.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst.“ Chris lächelte. Auch er mochte älter geworden sein, aber die Jahre in Oz hatten seiner Ausstrahlung nicht geschadet.

Toby schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Was? Glaubst du, dass ich mit einem dieser dünnen Burschen verschwinde?“

„Du müsstest auf jeden Fall nicht allein nach Hause gehen.“ Chris’ Augen funkelten ihn eifersüchtig im Spiegel an.

„Pech, ich bin bereits vergeben.“ Toby grinste und hielt die Hand mit dem Ring hoch. 

Ein Mann scheuchte sie aus dem Weg. Sie verließen die Toiletten und gingen in den Lounge-Bereich, wo nur gedämpft Musik lief und sie sich unterhalten konnten. 

Toby lehnte gegen eine Wand. Mit einer Hand strich er von Chris’ Schulter langsam über seine Brust. „Du weißt, ich werde nicht mit dir kommen. Nicht heute Nacht.“ Er sah ihm in die Augen, suchte nach Enttäuschung oder Wut, bevor sein Blick rasch ängstlich auf den schwarzen Fußboden fiel. Er wollte nicht wirklich Chris’ Reaktion sehen, die ihn womöglich noch dazu brachte, seine Entscheidung zu revidieren. „Das Beste daran, draußen zu sein, ist, dass ich bei meiner Tochter sein kann und das werde ich nicht für dich aufgeben. Ich kaufe mir ein zweites Handy. Wir bleiben in Kontakt. Treffen uns heimlich. Und irgendwann, wenn Gras über die Flucht gewachsen ist...“

„Ich weiß, Baby. Ich weiß.“ Chris fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Tobys Haar. Er presste seinen Körper gegen ihn und küsste ihn innig, während beide Hände kraftvoll Tobys Pobacken packten. Er hatte ihn dazu bekommen, dass Toby ungeniert mit ihm tanzte und er ihn vor aller Augen küssen durfte. Er hatte alles (seinen Körper) in die Waagschale geworfen und trotzdem fühlte es sich so an, als hätte er verloren.

Im Nu hätte Chris mit Katherine McClain, Tobys damaliger Anwältin, geschlafen, nur um einen Keil zwischen sie und Toby zu schlagen. Er hätte sie verarscht und manipuliert, wie er es mit Schwester Pete getan hatte, wenn er die Chance bekommen hätte. Er hatte sich geweigert, Beecher gehen zu lassen, und alle getötet, mit denen er in Oz geschlafen hatte. Beinahe hätte er Toby dazu gebracht, seine Bewährung aufs Spiel zu setzen, ihn verraten und verkauft, nur um ihn wieder bei sich im Gefängnis zu haben.

Mit Holly war es nicht anders gewesen. Chris war kurz davor gewesen, sie zu benutzen, bis er erkannt hatte, dass sie ihn mochte und er sie. Er hatte sich erinnert, wie er in dem Alter gewesen war. Holly war weit davon entfernt, wie Chris zu sein. Die Vorstellung, dass sich Tobys Befürchtung bestätigen könnte, dass Chris war fähig, seine Kinder zu verletzten, hatte ihn zurückschrecken lassen.

Ein Typ beschwerte sich lallend: „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“

Toby keuchte, als Chris, unterbrochen von dem Typen, von ihm abließ. Dann lachte er plötzlich. „Oh Gott, ich fühle mich wie ein Teenager.“

Chris grinste. „Erzähl, was hast du als Teenager alles getrieben hast und mit wem.“

Tobys Wangen glühten. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, die gut durchblutet rot leuchteten. „Ich weiß, was du tust, Chris.“

„Ja? Was mache ich denn?“ Kellers Stimme war dunkel und sexy. Verführung war seine zweite Natur, als ob Beecher das nicht wusste. Chris nutzte jede sich bietende Gelegenheit, Tobys Freiraum einzunehmen.

Toby drückte seine Stirn gegen Chris’ und flüsterte nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt: „Wir können es hinbekommen, Chris. Wir können. Wir sind… verkorkst, kaputt – das sind wir – aber zwischen uns gibt es so viel, dass es wert ist, dafür zu kämpfen. Ich weiß noch all die Küsse, die nichts mit Leidenschaft oder Sex zu tun, sondern Vergebung, Nähe und Vertrautheit zu tun haben.“ Toby hielt zu ihm, auch wenn die anderen es nicht verstehen konnten.

Chris sagte nichts. Seine Hand strich langsam über Tobys Unterarm.

Die vertraute Zweisamkeit wurde je von Tobys Handy unterbrochen. Toby warf einen Blick auf das Display. „Mein Bruder“, sagte er, „Hoffentlich ist nichts mit Holly.“

Chris gab ihn frei und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Bar, wohin er sich verzog, um ihn allein telefonieren zu lassen.

„Angus, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Toby augenblicklich, nachdem er das Gespräch entgegen genommen hatte. Er wandte sich zur Wand und steckte einen Finger in sein freies Ohr, um die Umgebungsgeräusche auszublenden.

„Holly geht es gut“, beruhigte Angus ihn sofort.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Toby aufhorchend, als er das Zögern in der Stimme seines Bruders hörte.

„Ich weiß... ich weiß, dass du ihn triffst“, platzte Angus heraus. „Toby, bist du noch ganz bei Trost?“

„Ich lebe mein Leben!“, antwortete Toby gereizt.

„Er hat dir verdammt noch mal die Arme gebrochen“, erwiderte Angus scharf. „Und Gary? Hast du Gary schon vergessen?“

Chris war das einzig Gute, was ihm in Oz widerfahren war. Der wütende Widerspruch lag Toby bereits auf der Zunge, aber er unterdrückte ihn und fragte kühl: „Du hast doch nicht angerufen, damit wir jetzt diese Unterhaltung führen?“

„Nein.“ Angus seufzte. „Ich habe Agent Taylor angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass du dich mit ihm in diesem Club triffst.“

„Du hast was getan?“ Eine große Ader trat plötzlich auf Tobys Stirn hervor.

„Verschwinde von dort“, warnte Angus eindringlich, „Taylor ist sicher schon unterwegs und wahrscheinlich kommt er nicht allein. Tobias, ich bitte dich, sei vernünftig.“

Toby überlegte einen Moment. Er wollte seinem Bruder keine Vorwürfe machen, auch wenn er wütend war. Angus wollte nur sein Bestes. Ihm war klar, wenn sie ihn mit Chris zusammen erwischen, war es das mit seiner Bewährung. Er würde nach Oz zurückkehren, um seine volle Haftstrafe abzusitzen. „Okay“, sagte Toby mehr zu sich als zu Angus, „Küss Holly von mir, falls...“

„Nein! Nein, du wirst sie selbst in den Arm nehmen und küssen müssen!“, protestierte Angus.

„Ich bin ein mieser großer Bruder“, sagte Toby. Er schirmte sich mit seinem Körper weiter vom Partyvolk ab, indem er sich tiefer in eine ruhige Ecke zurückzog. „Es tut mir leid, was du wegen mir durchmachen musstest. Ich habe Dad, Mum, Grandma, dich und Holly... alle enttäuscht.“

„Hör auf! Du musst jetzt gehen!“

„Danke, dass du immer zu mir gehalten hast“, erwiderte Toby unbeirrt.

„Komm nach Hause!“

Toby legte auf. Er brauchte kurz, um sich zu fangen. Chris saß an an der Bar. Toby wusste, wie sehr Chris ihn wollte und brauchte. Ihm ging es nicht anders. An seinen hochgezogenen Schultern konnte er die Enttäuschung sehen. Genau deswegen hatte Toby Angst, in Chris' blaue Augen zu sehen. Denn meistens folgte auf die Enttäuschung und den damit einhergehenden Schmerz Wut. Chris war ein gefährlicher Mann, wenn er verletzt und wütend war.

Toby hatte ihn verletzt, auch wenn er nie zugesagt hatte, heute mit ihm abzuhauen. Oz hatte ihm in aller Deutlichkeit gezeigt, wie wichtig ihm seine Familie war. Aber auf anderen Seite war Chris das Beste an seiner Haftstrafe gewesen. Wenn sie eine Chance hatten, richtig zusammen zu sein, draußen, in der richtigen Welt, dann konnte es vielleicht funktionieren. Toby klammerte sich an diese Hoffnung, die einem Märchenbuch entsprungen schien.

„Chris.“ Besänftigend legte Toby seine Hand auf Arm. Der Ansprochene drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wir müssen gehen. Mein Bruder hat mit Agent Taylor telefoniert. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon hier.“ Er nahm seine Hand und zerrte an ihm.

Chris sah ihn entgeistert an, erkannte aber schnell, dass es Toby ernst meinte. „Warte!“ Er hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle und sah sich um. „Okay. Niemand hier.“ Sie gingen zurück in den größten Raum. Die Musik war ohrenbetäubend. Vom Rand überblickte Chris die Tanzfläche und meinte, zwei auffällige Männer auszumachen, die aus der tanzenden Menge hervorstachen. „Da“, rief er an Toby gewandt.

„Was machen wir?“

„Feuerleiter“, brüllte Chris über die Musik hinweg. Er führte Toby durch den Club, bis an eine Tür mit ‚nur für Mitarbeiter’ kamen. Er navigierte Toby durch einen Lagerraum, gefolgt von einem Flur. Ein Treppenhaus brachte sie nach oben.

„Meinst du, sie haben uns gesehen?“, fragte Toby, als Chris mit ihm nach Atem schnaufend oben auf dem Dach stand. Der Nachthimmel hatte durch die Straßenbeleuchtung eine gelb-orange Färbung.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen nicht, dass wir es wissen. Ich denke, sie haben uns nicht gesehen.“ Er sah sich um. Die Sicht war durch aufragende Aufbauten begrenzt. Es war Jahre her, dass er über die Feuerleiter geflohen war. Er ging zum Rand und blickte auf die Straße nach unten.

„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte Toby hinter ihm und gesellte sich zu ihm. Das Gebäude war viel zu hoch.

Chris drehte sich zu Toby um. Er grinste: „Wir hätten die Nacht doch im Bett verbringen sollen.“

Toby schnaubte. „Das nächste Mal.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Chris die Leiter. Er überließ es Toby, zuerst hinunterzugehen. Toby stieg auf den relativ breiten Rand des Gebäudes, während er sich an dem gebogenen Leiterende festhielt. Chris’ Motorrad stand auf dem Parkplatz. Toby musste sich nur hinter ihn auf die Maschine setzen und Chris würde mit ihm auf Nimmerwiedersehen davonrasen. Egal, ob Toby wollte oder nicht, er würde ihn kidnappen und Toby konnte sich nicht wehren. Eine Entführung war die einfachste Lösung.

Keller wusste, dass er von ihm besessen war. Er wusste, seine Obsession würde irgendwann zu einem schrecklichen Ende führen. Er hatte versucht, Toby wegzustoßen, ihn vor ihm zu schützen, nachdem Gary ermordet worden war, aber er brauchte Toby. Chris glaubte, wenn einer – jemand – ihn retten konnte, ihn zu einem besseren Menschen machen konnte, dann Toby, Tobys Liebe zu ihm.

„Chris?“ Toby zögerte. Er stand auf der ersten Stufe, als er Chris’ entfernten Blick bemerkte.

„Ich dachte nur, es ist schön, nicht allein auf der Flucht zu sein.“ Chris hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln.

Toby wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er jemanden auf dem Dach hörte.

„Stehen bleiben!“, brüllte Agent Taylor. Er und ein weiterer Mann hatten ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet. „Kommen Sie sofort da runter, Tobias!“

Chris ignorierte die beiden FBI-Agenten in seinem Rücken, stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf Tobys, die auf der Leiterkurve lag. „Es war nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein, aber ich liebe dich.“

„Chris.“ Tobys Blick war auf Chris’ Augen geheftet, die ihn intensiv anstarrten. Sie saßen in der Falle. Eine Flut von Reue, Schuldgefühlen und Trauer überrollte ihn, aber Chris’ warme Hand hielt ihn im Hier und Jetzt.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen“, gestand Chris. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an Holly konnte ihn davon abhalten, was er nun tat. Er nahm Tobys Hand in seine und stieg auf den Rand. Hinter ihnen brüllte Taylor, der sich schrittweise näherte. Selbstmord war eine Sünde, aber wenn er Toby nicht haben konnte, dann sollte er niemandem gehören.

Toby sagte noch einmal atemlos seinen Namen.

„Wir sehen uns im Himmel.“ Chris drückte seine Hand, dann sprang er und riss Toby mit sich.


End file.
